Hold On
by Kiss92
Summary: Bella una joven chica se ve atrapada entre sus deseos y los deseos de sus amigos, una lucha encarnizada entre el fuego y el hielo quien ganara? Adaptacion. TH
1. Realidad

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer y la historia o mejor dicho el concepto de la historia es de Beverly Seasons _Fantasias._

_**N/A: La historia es una adaptacion, pero no es en nada parecida al verdadero libro. Solo tome la idea, podria decirse que me inspiro.**_

_**Gracias Danibellacs por el review en mi anterior Fic :D  
**_

**Summary:** Bella una joven chica se ve atrapada entre sus deseos y los deseos de sus amigos, una lucha encarnizada entre el fuego y el hielo quien ganara? TH

* * *

Ole

Capítulo I

Realidad.

-"¿Estás segura que es el vestido correcto?"-Decía Isabella Swan admirando el largo y despampanante vestido de novia que parecía quedarle como anillo al dedo.

-"Segurísima Bella, Jacob quedara boca abierta cuando te vea y sin aliento."-La alentaba su mejor amiga de la infancia Alice Brandon mientras arreglaba la cola del vestido que ella misma había diseñado para esta ocasión, se encontraba extasiada con la boda de su mejor amiga y con la posibilidad de poder diseñar una de su más grande obra de arte, además tendría en su currículo "diseñadora del vestido de la novia del multimillonario Black" y eso era un gran empujón para su carrera.

-"Alice de verdad no me siento bien con este vestido, es muy… simplemente no soy yo"- Isabella Swan era muy distinta a su mejor amiga, en toda su vida nunca le intereso la moda, salir de compras o los hermosos vestidos. En esta ocasión no iba a cambiar de parecer, el vestido era una exageración a su estilo y que se casara con el ser más rico del país no significaba que cambiara sus gustos.

-"Por dios Bella, es perfecto. Vamos te casaras con Jacob Black, ¡uno de los empresarios más multimillonarios de la industria! ¡¿Y tú deseas casarte con un harapo? Vamos chica aunque sea hazlo por mí, trabaje mucho en este vestido y además me lo agradecerás en unos años cuando veas las fotos de la boda con tus hijos."- Decía Alice mientras ponía un puchero en sus labios y cara rogante.

-"De acuerdo Alice… Está bien utilizare este vestido"- Isabella termino por rendirse ante su amiga. Esto sucedía muy a menudo, no había nadie que se le negara a Alice, sobre todo bella. De hecho Bella no le negaba nada a nadie, toda su vida se la pasó complaciendo a los demás y estando a merced de la gente. En su vida había tomado una decisión por si misma o para su gusto.

Desde la muerte de su padre el jefe de policía Charlie Swan, su madre Reneé se había encargado de ella y de tomar todas las decisiones de su vida. Su madre se había encargado de llevarla a donde en este momento se encontraba. En la cumbre de su carrera, siendo una famosa modelo y el rostro de una gran marca de cosméticos como lo es _Avon. _Desde muy pequeña su madre la había iniciado en el mundo de la fama, antes de saber caminar ya estaba haciendo comerciales y teniendo pequeñas participaciones en películas televisivas.

Al crecer era una de las más conocidas del modelaje infantil de su estado, California. Y con el pasar de los años cuando llego a la adolescencia las ofertas de trabajo aumentaban, todos querían a la carismática Isabella Swan, por sus ojos achocolatados y su cabello rizado, sin contar de su virginal rubor y su piel nívea amelocotonada.

Reneé siempre tenía un nuevo trabajo para su hija y Bella nunca se quejo, nunca se detuvo a pensar que algo estaba mal, nunca pensó en manejar su vida. En tomar las riendas de su cuerpo. Nunca se imagino como un títere en manos de su madre, hasta que esta consiguió que un productor muy famoso de Hollywood, Phil Dwyer, le pidiera matrimonio. Al llegar a conseguir tal logro, la madre de Bella se fue con su nuevo marido y abandono a su hija a su suerte, con tan solo diecisiete años y acabando el instituto.

Desde ese entonces Isabella prometió que tomaría las riendas de su vida y solo complacería sus necesidades, aunque no todo ocurrió como esperaba. Después de que su madre la abandonara, ella junto a su mejor amiga Alice Brandon huyeron juntas hacia Nueva York la ciudad de los sueños, o la ciudad feliz como ellas la llamaban. Siempre desearon huir juntas a ese lugar y hacerse famosas juntas, Alice como diseñadora de modas y Bella como actriz, algo que siempre odio Reneé.

Al llegar a Nueva York, las cosas no eran como ellas pensaron, y se las vieron por largo tiempo sin empleo y sobreviviendo con las uñas. Alice no encontraba sobresalir con sus diseños y Bella tan solo había logrado entrar a clases de actuación a medias, sus profesores decían que tenía talento, pero siempre había alguien mejor que ella, más bonita o más alta. Siempre había alguien mejor.

Después de tres terroríficos meses ambas se dieron cuenta de que la realidad era otra y que si querían sobrevivir debían encontrar algún trabajo aparte de sus sueños mientras aquellos se realizaban.

A los dieciocho años de edad Bella trabajaba en Starbucks café, el cual le ayudaba a pagar la renta y Alice con la misma edad de su amiga, comenzaba a dar los primeros pasos en la industria de la moda, algunos de sus vestidos se vendían y otros no, pero no siempre se ganaba.

A un mes de su boda, Bella admiraba su vestido y de la forma en que se veía en el, parecía una de esas novias de revista a las que siempre odio. A pesar de siempre estar en pasarela Bella odiaba a las modelos, simplemente ese un era su mundo, nunca se lo dijo a su madre por miedo a lastimarla pero era la realidad.

Recordó el momento en que su madre la dejo a su destino, de cómo la humillo y como se fue con el hombre que en un momento intento seducirla a ella. Recordó cuando le dijo a su madre que Phil había tratado de metre su mano bajo su falda en una reunión informal que su madre había organizado con el fin de encontrar un nuevo contrato para su hija. Su madre nunca le creyó y se caso con el hombre.

Su madre había decidido entre su hija y su nuevo esposo y obviamente había ganado él. Esta vez Bella no se encontraba en una situación que odiaba por su madre. No. Esta vez Isabella había logrado ser la modelo mejor pagada del país por sus propios medios. Odiaba ser modelo, pero le había ganado a su madre.

Odiaba la idea de casarse. Aun más que ser modelo, tan solo pensar en estar atada a un hombre de cuarenta y nueve años mientras que tu tan solo cuentas con diecinueve, era una aberración a sus ideales. Jacob Black si era rico, muy rico. Poseía miles de domicilios a través del mundo y miles de compañías a su nombre en distintos continentes, Bella lo quería por el hombre que era mas no por su dinero, pero la idea de matrimonio no le gustaba para nada, aunque acepto al final, siempre tenía alguien a quien complacer.

Conocer a Jacob fue un golpe de suerte en definitiva. ¿Quién diría que en un solo día alguien puede pasar de ser nadie a ser la mujer más famosa del país? A Bella le ocurrió. Por su cabeza pasaron los momentos que hace exactamente un año habían ocurrido.

Alice deseaba salir a uno de los famosos Clubs de Nueva York, Bella sabia que jamás lograrían pasar, pero aun así apoyo a su amiga. Bella a pesar de crecer con la mujer más femenina y coqueta del mundo nunca llego a usas maquillaje, tan solo le bastaba con un lipstick y listo. Ese era otro motivo por el cual conseguía trabajo con facilidad, ella poseía maquillaje natural.

Las amigas llegaron al Club y por sorpresa no las dejaron pasar, era uno de los más exclusivos donde solo entran famosas estrellas, y para fortuna del destino había un paparazzi afuera esperando ver estrellas famosas. Al ver a Bella él paparazzi la Flasheo sin importarle quién diablos fuera, solo vio que esa chica era hermosa y si estaba en aquel club debía ser alguien. Bella se sonrojo y el paparazzi siguió deleitándose con ella.

A la mañana siguiente su rostro apareció en primera plana de artes y espectáculos junto con una reseña de su famosa infancia en California, y su teléfono comenzó a sonar con muchas solicitudes de trabajo. Todos querían su rostro.

Una jugosa propuesta llego a los oídos de Bella y esta no dudo en aceptarlo, ser el rostro oficial de _Avon_ en un contrato de cinco años, con el dinero de este ayudo a su amiga Alice a lanzar su línea de ropa veraniega y le dio un gran empujón en el mundo fashionista. Sin contar que las puertas se le abrían cada vez que pasaba por alguna. No había semana en que no tuviera alguna entrevista, alguna conferencia o algún almuerzo con inversionistas de la empresa. Los hombres la amaban y las mujeres la envidiaban, y las mujeres comenzaron a envidiarla más cuando conoció a Jacob Black, cosa que había ocurrido hace dos meses. Por su belleza y carisma Jacob no espero mucho tiempo en pedirle que fuera su esposa, para que su fama aun fuera más grande ahora seria la señora del soltero más cotizado del país.

-"Valla este vestido es mucho mejor de lo que yo esperaba"- Anuncio Rosalie Hale entrando en el salón vestidor, con una carpeta en una mano y en la otra su móvil. Rosalie era una gran amiga de Bella y directora actual de _Avon, _gracias a ella Bella estaba frente a ese espejo viendo ese vestido.

-"Bella estas preciosa"-Exclamo Jasper Hale entrando igualmente al salón, el hermano gemelo de Rosalie. Este era también un amigo de Bella, se conocieron cuando Rosalie en un acto desesperado de que Bella consiguiera pareja le presento a su hermano soltero y editor en jefe de la revista_ Vogue,_ al final no le salió tan mal la pasada ya que por lo menos Jasper encontró pareja. Alice.

-"Vamos chicos, ¿enserio les gusta?"-repetía Bella temerosa

-"Claro Bella esta bellísimo, Buen trabajo Alice"- dijeron todos juntos casi al unisonó, así que este sería su vestido de bodas.

* * *

Este fue mi primer cap de mi sexta historia. A los nuevos lectores les recomiendo mis otras historias, y a los que aun me siguen les agradezco :D

**_Desean que continue?_**

**_Me merezco reviews? _**

**_Saludos!_**


	2. Una Vista al Frio Provenir

**N/A**: E aqui el segundo cap =) que bien para tener tan solo un dia muchos lo agregaron a sus favoritos XD

ojala dejaran reviews XD

* * *

Capítulo II

Una Vista al Frio Provenir

Todos tenemos algún secreto. _Todos._ Y estos secretos algún día salen a la luz de sol. Y Bella no era la excepción a esta regla. Ella guardaba un secreto que ni su amiga Alice pudo haber imaginado. Bajo su cara de ángel y niña inocente, Bella poseía un lado oscuro. El cual la dominaba si ella lo permitía.

El secreto de Bella podía convertirse en una gran debilidad si lo usaban en su contra. Ella sentía una gran atracción hacia los españoles u hombres exóticos de nacionalidades latinas. No era una simple atracción, podía llamarse más bien un fetichismo. Cada vez que veía pasar a algún botones mexicano, peruano, venezolano o español, se convertía en otra persona totalmente ajena a ella. Esta era una razón por la cual se casaría con Jacob Black, aunque era estadounidense tenia ciertos rasgos que lo hacían asimilarse al tipo de hombres que derretían a Isabella.

Su pequeña obsesión nació del primer hombre que tuvo en su vida y el primero con el que ella había estado, su nombre era Miguel Veliz, un español. Todas las chicas del instituto querían estar con él, pero este escogió exactamente a Bella. De más de cien chicas, la escogió a ella. Ella llego a amarlo en menos de una semana, el se encargo de que así fuera. La hacía sentir amada, bella e importante -algo que bella jamás había sentido de verdad-. Su relación termino bruscamente debido a la madre de Bella, esta se entero de lo que ocurría y se encargo de que ese muchacho hispano se alejara de su hija. Y lo peor no fue que lo hizo porque le había quitado la virginidad, lo hizo porque estaba avergonzándola por salir con un extranjero sin dinero.

Bella quedo destrozada ya que Miguel poco hizo por luchar por ella, el no la amaba, solo la había usado para satisfacerse por un tiempo. Pero tal tiempo creo esa conducta en Bella. Desde entonces siempre soñó con pasar su vida junto a un exótico y sexy hispano que la satisficiera como Miguel alguna vez lo hizo.

Jacob Black la satisfacía, no siempre le hacía temblar las rodillas al verlo. O la hacía arder de deseo, no siempre lograba mantenerla despierta hasta muy altas horas de la noche esperando por él. Pero era muy buena compañía y muy culto, con eso le bastaba.

Bella meditaba sobre su provenir y de cómo había cambiado su historia y su situación. Se encontraba sola -como la mayoría del tiempo- en el balcón de su suite privada en el Four Seasons, esperando que su futuro esposo volviera de un viaje de negocios a Japón, en sus manos se desplazaba un vaso con whisky seco, el alcohol se había vuelto su único amigo en esos momentos solitarios.

Escucho un ruido y supo que su prometido había llegado, corrió hacia el baño, desecho el contenido del baso en el lavamanos y se cepillo los dientes. No quería que su futuro esposo la abrazara y se percatara de lo que había bebido.

Se arreglo un poco el pelo y salió a su encuentro. Jacob entro impecable por la puerta principal seguido muy de cerca por su asistente Embry Call –como siempre, su asistente no se separaba de él. Parecía un apéndice más de su cuerpo.- y por ultimo un señor mayor asiático y una mujer de la misma nacionalidad esbelta y con el cabello por la cintura, el japonés expreso unas palabras en su idioma y la mujer lo traducía al ingles, parecía que Jacob había traído su trabajo consigo, el ánimo de bella siguió en caída libre.

-"Querida, te presento a Yang Wang, es uno de los mayores inversionistas Japoneses, y Zullé Wang su esposa y traductora, Ella es Isabella Swan mi futura esposa"- Bella sonrió amablemente y lucio angelical frente a los asiáticos, luego tomo el brazo de Jacob sintiéndose un poco mejor al sentir que estaba en casa. –"Discúlpenme por favor tengo unas cosas que arreglar antes de la cena. Embry los llevara a sus Suites y estará con ustedes en mi ausencia"- Jacob se disculpo y despidió de sus invitados, Bella se extraño ante tal comportamiento, jamás lo había visto ignorar el trabajo de esa forma.

Una vez estando solos, Jacob se giro y beso con fervor a Bella dejándola casi sin aliento.-"No sabes cuánto te extrañe cariño"- Decía al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba y la cargaba en brazos, por encima de su hombro.

-"¡¿Oh Jake que haces?¡"- Exclamaba Bella entre risas y oponiendo un poco de resistencia picara, Jacob se rio y la llevo a su habitación, colocándola en la cama suavemente.

-"Tenemos una hora antes de la cena y tenemos que aprovecharla"- Volvió a besar a Bella apasionadamente. Bella no se sentía en ese momento tan emocionada como quisiera con esta idea, no sentía la atracción necesaria para hacer el amor en ese momento. Pero no le importo, ya llegaría ese fervor en algún momento.

-"Pero cielo ¿no estás agotado con el viaje?"- Decía bella a la vez que él le quitaba la camisa.

-"En absoluto cariño, para ti nunca lo estaré."-Ambos terminaron de desvestirse y entraron a la cama. Comenzaron a abrazarse y acariciarse cuando de pronto Jacob se detiene.

-"¿Cariño?"- Pregunto Bella mientras se incorporaba para ver a su prometido. Este había caído profundamente dormido. Bella se quedo totalmente sorprendida. ¿Cómo podía dormirse mientras iban a hacer el amor? De verdad debía estar muy agotado para que eso sucediera.

Se recostó a su lado y observo como dormía. De verdad estaba exhausto, nunca lo había visto tan cansado. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de el problema de la diferencia de edades y como la afectaba.

Paso un tiempo, una o dos horas hasta que Jacob por fin despertó. Bella se encontraba vestida y con una copa de champagne en las manos.

-"Dios cariño lo siento me quede dormido"-Dijo Jacob avergonzado y parándose rápidamente.

-"No te preocupes… Estabas cansado, lo entiendo. ¿Quieres champagne?"- Bella trato de ignorar lo ocurrido y no parecer desdichada y al parecer funciono. Jacob acepto la champagne y la bebió de golpe, acordándose que los japoneses estarían esperándolo en la cena. Corrió al teléfono –el cual nunca abandonaba- y llamo a Embry avisándole que lo disculpara ante los extranjeros. Luego se recostó en la cama nuevamente.

-"Cariño espero que te guste Francia pasaremos nuestra luna de miel allí, todo está arreglado."- Francia sonaba muy bien para pasar la luna de miel, bella no podía negarlo, pero en ningún momento consulto con ella sobre el lugar.-"Y todo está listo para la boda, ¿está listo tu vestido?"- Esto iba empeorando, ahora había organizado la boda sin preguntarle a bella si le gustarían o no sus planes, que pretendía ¡¿hacerse cargo de el vestido también?

-"Si cielo está listo… ¿Cuando organizaste todo?"-

-"En el avión de vuelta querida, solo eran unas llamadas y ya salí de eso"- Bella llego a preguntarse cuál sería su papel de esposa si Jacob hacia la mayoría de las cosas, estaba tratando de controlarla igual que Reneé lo hiso algún tiempo. Era increíble que luego de haber salido de una cárcel ella misma había parecido entrar por su cuenta en otra.-"¿Querida que tal si continuamos con lo que hacíamos?"- Pregunto Jacob recostándose en la cama. Bella solo asintió y se reunió a él…

…

-"Piensa, piensa, piensa…"- Se decía en susurros para sí misma Jessica Stanley, sentada frente a su computadora buscando alguna idea en su cabeza que la ayudara a sacar uno de los mejores reportajes jamás hechos.

Nada salía de su cerebro y su paciencia se estaba agotando. Deseaba con fervor hacer un artículo o perfil sobre la famosa Isabela Swan. Pero esta debido a la protección de su enorme guarura Emmet McCarthy nunca le había concedido una entrevista y más si era para una reportera/escritora de muy mala fama como Jessica Stanley. Tenía la naturaleza de con la escusa de hacer perfiles de personajes artísticos estos supuestos perfiles terminaran en a vergonzantes confesiones de los famosos, ya muchos de estos se habían retirado de su carrera, suicidado o desaparecidos de la expectativa publica volviéndose fantasmas o simples recuerdos del pasado.

Jessica no tenía intenciones de hacer caer en picada la reputación de los famosos. Ella solo quería sobresalir en su trabajo y ser la mejor. Si habían de rodar algunas cabezas en el proceso. No era su culpa. –Según su mentalidad-

Los artistas la empezaron a llamar _La Perra en Libreta. _Nunca soltaba su libro de anotaciones y hacía de todo hasta lograr su objetivo. Cualquier cosa. Si una entrevista con Isabella Swan implicaba que tuviera que acostarse con todos los empleados del Four Seasons inclusive con el inmenso guarda espalda de la estrella que nunca abandonaba la puerta principal de su suite ella lo haría. _Haría lo que sea._ Cualquier secretillo que encontrara cualquier trapito sucio que sacara de ella a la luz haría a la estrellita caer de las nubes y sentarla en la realidad. Para Jessica esa chica que había ganado fama de la noche a la mañana por una foto en el periódico le parecía extremadamente falsa y manipuladora, alguien debía traerla al mundo de los mortales y bajarla de la nube. _Ella _se encargaría de eso. Gracias a su fotógrafo Ben Cheney, Isabella Swan se encontraba en la cumbre, de no ser por Jessica Ben jamás la hubiera fotografiado, ¿y qué ocurrió? Bella – como todos la llamaban- se volvió famosa e irresistible mientras que ella quedo en el fondo. Tenía que lograr hacerla caer y _lo haría._

_

* * *

_

**:)**

**Saludos!  
**


	3. Confesiones

N/A: Este cap no es tan largo, es cortitito, peero, Ahora viene lo bueno.

* * *

Capítulo III

Confesiones.

-"Sencillamente no te entiendo"- Le replicaba Jasper Hale a Alice Brandon en una de sus típicas discusiones diarias, sus amigos empezaban a creer que su relación se iba en picada, o quizás comenzaba a derretirse como la nieve del invierno Neo Yorkino-"Dices que me amas al… Pero no quieres vivir conmigo. ¿Acaso el amor no es suficiente?"-

-"Jazz no quiero vivir contigo ENTIENDELO, no voy a cambiar de opinión ES MUY PRONTO."- Decía exasperada Alice mientras cortaba una delicada tela y esta se estropeaba con la tensión de su mano. Al ver el horrible corte y la mallugada tela, soltó las tijeras de golpe y sus manos se volvieron puños mientras trataba de calmarse.

-"Por dios al es una tela cálmate, pareces un pitufo rojo"- Decía mientras reía suavemente, por más que discutiera con ella no dejaba de amarla. Amaba sus expresiones, su forma de hablar, de mirar, cuando se molestaba, cuando reía. En fin amaba todo de ella. Nunca podía molestarse con ella. Así lo estuviera rechazando.

-"¡NO ES LA TELA ERES TU!"- Alice amaba con locura a Jasper, no podía estar separada de él ni dejar de hablarle por más de dos horas. Alice no estaba enojada con él, ni con la tela. Estaba enojada con ella misma. No podía entender como podía rechazar la propuesta de su novio. A pesar de querer hacerlo muy en su interior algo la detenía y la bloqueaba.

Después de tener una infancia difícil, con una madre débil y un padre abusivo, ella se había encerrado en sí misma y bajo la imagen de esa chica feliz y valiente había una niña inocente temerosa de los hombres y del compromiso. No deseaba pasar por lo mismo que su madre. Según su opinión las relaciones se dañaban cuando se comprometían cada vez más y vivir con Jasper sería un _gran_ compromiso.

-"Bueno… Si tanto te molesto… Llámame cuando ya no sea así"-Jasper se giro, dolido por el comentario de la mujer que amaba, y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de salida con la cabeza cabizbaja y con la mandíbula tensa.

-"¡JAZZ NO! Espera."- Dijo Alice temerosa de que haya sido muy dura con el joven y corriendo hacia su dirección.-"Lo siento tanto… No fue mi intención cariño estoy muy estresada, pronto saldrá la colección de primavera y me faltan muchas cosas que arreglar, perdóname por favor."-Alice hizo un puchero mientras que sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse, Jasper al ver su cara de duendecillo triste la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso dulcemente. Si había algo que odiara Jasper aparte de que su hermana tuviera un mejor cargo que él sería que su chica llorara.

-"No tengo nada que perdonarte preciosa, discúlpame tu a mí que te he estado… presionando con esto de… mudarnos juntos… si no quieres está bien. Te amo."-Aunque le dolía su rechazo, Jasper sabía las razones de Alice. El la conocía mejor que a él mismo. Y prefería sufrir el que hacerla sufrir a ella.

-"Oh Jazzie, lo siento… que te diga no ahora no significa que no lo hagamos algún día… pero por el momento no creo que sea adecuado. Te amo."-El observo el rostro blanco y sedoso de su amada y lo acaricio con suma delicadeza. Para sus empleados Jasper Hale o Sr. Hale era un hombre despiadado que había llegado a editor en jefe por haber devorado a su competencia. Sus subordinados le temían y sus iguales se mantenían al margen, solo así lograban quedarse con su empleo. Pero Jasper con Alice era totalmente distinto. Alice era la única persona en la que él pensaba antes que él mismo, solo quería su felicidad, la de él podría esperar. Su vida rodeaba entorno a ese pequeño rayo de luz que le alegraba la existencia. Alice se aferro a su cuello y le dio un apasionado beso, dejando a los dos casi sin aire. Aunque lo único que hicieran últimamente fuera discutir siempre esta su amor para rescatarlos de la perdición.

-"MMM… Eh…"-Sonó un gemido de la puerta principal, y Bella apareció atrás de la dulce pareja, ellos separaron sus bocas encontrándose con la sonrisa de bella y su típico sonrojo.-"Discúlpenme no quería interrumpir"-

-"En absoluto Bells… Ya yo me iba. Te amo pequeña"- Expreso Jasper acariciando de nuevo el rostro de Alice y besándola del mismo modo en los labios, luego se separo de ella y salió lentamente del local no sin antes ver por última vez a su chica.-"Adiós Bells, ¿Emmet está afuera?"-

-"Si, aunque creo que fue a la cafetería, le di una hora libre."- Jasper soltó una carcajada, sabía que Emmet no se movería del puesto aunque le dieran toda la tarde libre. Jacob le había ordenado que así fuera. Luego salió del local dejando a las chicas a solas.

-"Bellis, que bien que viniste estaba pensando pasar por el hotel más tarde."- Decía mientras abrazaba con euforia a su amiga.

-"Necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar, me siento muy sola ¿sabes?"- Dijo bella en tono decaído, de pronto la energía que tenía al llegar se había desvanecido y su amiga había notado su estado de ánimo.

-"Se fue de viaje de nuevo ¿no?"- Bella asintió y soltó un largo suspiro.

-"Necesito alejarme de aquí Al… Necesito viajar, despejarme la mente, respirar nuevos aires."- Alice le acariciaba la espalda alentándola, mientras se sentaban en su enorme sofá.

-"Tranquila Bellis en tres semanas estarás en las riveras de Francia, sola con tu flamante nuevo esposo y respirando los aires franceses"- Decía imaginándose el paisaje y deseando estar en su lugar.

-"No… Al… quiero… Quiero viajar antes de mi boda."- El rostro de Alice se contrajo y su expresión mostro una interrogante.

-"Explícate"-

-"Hay Alice, por favor no hagas drama de esto ¿sí?... Me acosté con un hombre"- Bella temblaba de nervios mientras Alice digería la información recibida y no mostraba reacción.

-"Bueno he de suponer que ese hombre no es Jacob porque si fuera así no estarías mal… ¿QUIEN FUE?"- Dijo abriendo los ojos como platos y tomando las manos de su amiga urgentemente.

-"Fue… Un botones…"-

-"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN ESPERO QUE TENGAS UNA EXPLICACION"-

-"Alice… Estaba tan sola y… Jacob quería que hiciéramos el amor y… Estaba tan cansado cuando llego que quedo dormido cuando apenas empezábamos y me sentí tan frustrada… Salí a caminar por el hotel y estaba este chico tan atractivo… Oh Alice ¡ni sé si habla o no nuestro idioma!... Tengo que pensar muchas cosas… No puedo casarme con un hombre al que no se si amo o solo tengo cariño…"- Sus palabras se fueron sofocando con sus llantos.

-"Ok, ok, ok llamare ahora mismo a Rose para arreglar todo. ¿A dónde quisieras ir? Toma en cuenta de que tu mejor amiga que tiene mucho trabajo por delante está pensando en ir contigo..."-Antes de terminar la oración Bella salto a su cuello abrazándola y agradeciéndole.

-"¿Jasper no se molestara si vas?"-

-"No lo creo… Tal vez sea mejor que vaya… También tengo que pensar en cosas"-

-"¿Te sigue insistiendo con que te mudes con él?"-

-"Si… Bella deseo tanto como el hacerlo… Pero tengo tanto miedo…"- Bella la abrazo efusivamente y la consoló. Su amistad en vez de desvanecerse se fortalecía cada día.-"Bah no importa Bellis todo se arreglara, ¿a dónde iremos?"-

-"A un lugar donde nadie me conozca… O donde la mayoría de la gente ignore quien soy…"-

-"¿Qué te parece México? Según Rose piensa hacer una gira para allá, para hacerte conocer. Así que muy pocas personas deben saber quién eres."- La idea de Alice era muy tentadora en realidad. Pasar un tiempo en otro país donde nadie hablara tu idioma, a las orillas de la playa de Acapulco, o quizás en Cancún… Las corridas de toros y la comida típica Mexicana…

-"Me parece perfecto, hablare de esto con Jacob en cuanto me llame esta noche. Mañana mismo tenemos que irnos en cuanto más pronto sea mejor"-

-"Genial llamare a Rose enseguida"- Alice tomo el teléfono y marco de inmediato a la oficina central de _Avon, _siendo contestada a los dos tonos por Tanya Denali, la asistente personal de Rosalie Hale.

* * *

Gracias a los que me estan leyendo XD les agradeceria mas si dejaran no se algun comentario sobre la historia, alguna sugerencia, algun error mio, si les gusta o ekis cosa. XDDDD

Saludos!


	4. Mexico

N/A: Es mi mejor cap y mas largo por el momento del FF

Hola a los nuevos lectores! y a los que ya son viejos por dios dejen reviews! hahaha XD

* * *

Capítulo IV

México

Un hermoso día comenzaba por el horizonte mexicano, Bella junto a Alice y Rosalie bajaron de su avión seguidas muy de cerca por Emmet. Jacob acepto a medias que su prometida viajara a un país extraño y sin un traductor ni un guía. La condición para que pudiera viajar era si llevaba al enorme y musculoso guarura.

Bella acepto sintiéndose más atrapada en una prisión mucho mas cómoda que la que su madre le ofrecía.

-"Bells… Disculpa pero… ¿este gigante nos seguirá a todos lados?"- Susurraba Rosalie al oído de bella, sintiéndose un poco intimidada por el tamaño del hombre.

-"Eh… Lamentablemente si Rose… Jacob me dejo viajar si Emmet venia conmigo y no va a dejarme sola nunca…"- Dijo hablando más bajo aun de lo que rose había hablado.-"Siendo tu… Hablaría más bajito, el tiene muy buen oído."- Ambas giraron sus rostros para observar si Emmet las estaba oyendo, Rosalie se encontró con los penetrantes ojos de aquel gigante musculoso, un escalofrió recorrió su columna vertebral y quedo atrapada en aquellos profundos ojos… Parecía verlo por primera vez en la vida. Emmet sonrió haciendo que se le formaran pequeños hoyuelos en las mejillas no podía creer que Rosalie Hale le dignara una mirada, era prácticamente la reencarnación de la diosa Afrodita y lo estaba mirando a los ojos. Rosalie se sonrojo y volteo rápidamente entrelazando sus brazos sobre su pecho y tratando de bajar los bellos erizados que la dominaban. Bella estuvo en medio de esta escena y observo ambos rostros encantados e hipnotizados.-"Que diablos fue _eso"-_ Del dijo muy bajo a Rosalie justo cerca de su oído soltando una risita.

-"Dios no lo sé… No había notado lo lindo que es…"- Su voz salió muy alta, tanto que el comentario llego a oídos del eludido, Bella sabiendo que había escuchado, se volteo para ver su reacción estaba rojo como tomate y al ver a su protegida se coloco unas gafas negras para esquivar su vista, apenado.

-"¡Chicos vamos dejen de coquetear como niños de secundaria! Tenemos un horario que cumplir ¿recuerdan?"- Grito Alice desde el otro lado del salón, al igual que Bella observo la situación y se estaba aburriendo de tanto coqueteo infantil. Emmet se sonrojo una vez más y soltó una risita tímida. Esa risa hizo que Rose recordara su bella sonrisa infantil, y su vientre comenzó a sentir mariposas. Bella la jalo del brazo para que bajara de aquellas nubes y siguieron caminando detrás de Alice, Emmet esta vez iba mucho más cerca. Se encontraba tan pegado de Rosalie que está casi sentía su calor corporal y a él le llegaba el delicioso olor acaramelado de su cabello y perfume.

Una vez en el hotel de cinco estrellas en Monterrey, Bella se hospedo en una habitación principal y a su lado quedaba la de Rose y Alice, seguida por la de Emmet.

El cronograma de horarios lo había organizado Alice, y si no se adaptaban a este sufrirían las consecuencias de su furia irremediable.

Primero darían un paseo por la ciudad, viendo los lugares, la gente, la cultura y tratando mejorar un poco su manejo del idioma extraño para ellos. Luego en la tarde beberían unas copas y se arreglarían para ir a la primera corrida de toros que verían.

El día fue muy entretenido, hasta Emmet lo paso genial y para sorpresa de todos, Emmet sabia el idioma extranjero con suma habilidad y muy buena pronunciación. De no ser por el hubiesen pasado muy malos ratos con los habitantes. Esta habilidad oculta de Emmet conquisto mas a Rosalie la cual no pudo evitar pasar el resto de la tarde a su lado, por un momento bella no se sintió vigilada y acosada, ahora Emmet tenía a quien acosar y vigilar.

El día paso rápido entre copas, chistes, comidas y juegos tontos, se podría decir que todos estaban un poco ebrios lo mas que habían hecho en el día era beber, beber y beber.

-"Vamos Bella ¡mueve tu trasero! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde a esa corrida!"-Gritaba Alice en la puerta de la habitación de su amiga, Alice a veces podía ser molesta si se lo proponía.

-"Ya listo, estoy lista tranquila Al, tenemos una hora para llegar"- Decía Bella exasperada saliendo de su habitación, arreglada perfectamente.-"Y Rose ¿donde esta?"-

-"Dijo que no le interesaba ver un toro correr alrededor de un hombrecillo y se fue al bar, la veremos al volver"- Alice la tomo de un brazo y la arrastro por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Emmet, toco la puerta urgentemente, la puerta se abrió en minutos y Rosalie apareció en el umbral semidesnuda solo con una sabana de seda blanca que la cubría, su cabello dorado estaba hecho una maraña y su maquillaje corrido, al parecer no esperaba a sus amigas ya que su expresión se torno de espanto y la de sus amigas de asombro total.

-"Rose... Eh... ¿Qué haces _aquí_?"- Pregunto Alice con una sonrisa nerviosa y tratando de no reconocer lo obvio.

-"Amor ¡¿por qué diablos tardas tanto?"- Dijo una voz masculina, desde adentro de la habitación en solo segundos Emmet apareció atrás de Rosalie con unos ajustados bóxers negros y nada mas… al ver a las chicas fuera de la habitación este se quedo congelado y rojo como tomate.-"Eh… Srta. Swan eh… Lo siento tanto… Eh…"-

-"Disculpa bella pero nosotros… Simplemente no pudimos evitarlo"- Decía una extraña y apenada Rosalie mientras se acercaba a Emmet y trataba de cubrirlo con su delgada figura.

-"eh… chicos tranquilos, Emmet es tu vida personal y no me meto en eso. Y Rose estoy feliz por ti… Si Emmet te gusta estoy feliz de que así sea"-Dijo bella caminando hacia ellos para abrazarlos pero se detuvo en medio camino.-"Eh… Mejor los abrazo cuando se den una ducha"- Emmet inconscientemente había optado por su posición habitual de trabajo, con sumo respeto y siendo invisible, al oír el comentario de Bella se avergonzó tanto que no pudo evitar soltar una risa nerviosa, Rosalie se sonrojo y miro a sus amigas como queriendo decir _Tenemos cosas que hacer ¿se pueden ir?_

Las chicas captaron rápidamente el mensaje y salieron de la habitación. Tomaron un taxi sintiéndose en plena libertad y sin hilos que las amarraran, cada segundo que pasaba le agradecían mentalmente a Rosalie por haber dominado a aquel sansón y haberlo encerrado en aquella magnifica torre, ahora ellas podrían estar solas y hacer lo que habían venido a hacer.

Después de más de seis meses de servicio a Bella, Emmet jamás había dejado su lado por alguna chica, o vacaciones o descansos de horas. Se le había dado una misión. Proteger a Bella. Y eso debía desempeñar. Siempre había admirado a la amiga y jefa de Bella, era la mujer más hermosa que había visto. Pero siempre se conformo con ser invisible para ella. Ahora todo era distinto, ella gustaba de él y no la dejaría escapar tan fácilmente.

Mientras que los nuevos tortolos disfrutaban de su enamoramiento prematuro, Alice y Bella se encontraban en el gran ruedo sentadas en sus asientos y observando los distintos colores que se entremezclaban con la gente. Entre todos ellas parecían ser las únicas dos mujeres blancas o como las llamaban los residentes mexicanos _albinas._ Se podría decir que resaltaban entre las personas.

La multitud comenzó a movilizarse y agitarse, todos giraron hacia el gran portón de donde salieron varios mozos con trajes coloridos y adornos típicos mexicanos, ninguna de las dos sabía mucho de esto así que se conformaban con saber el color de los escandalosos trajes.

La multitud comenzó a ovacionar gritando palabras en español, las mujeres gritaban de euforia y los hombres parecían alentar a los caballeros en el ruedo. Cuando algo inesperado por las chicas ocurrió.

Al final de la larga línea formada por los hombres de raros trajes apareció un último hombre, su traje a diferencia de los otros era totalmente negro, sin muchos adornos y con pocas lentejuelas, pero era totalmente elegante y llamativo. En sus manos tenía una muleta color rojo carmesí, el conjunto de los colores hacia resaltar totalmente su color de piel, era tan blanco como la cal y sus ojos de un verde esmeralda profundo, sus facciones eran perfiladas y atractivas y su cabello era broncíneo y se encontraba peinado de forma muy formal para la ocasión.

De las pocas palabras que las chicas entendían sobresalían entre la eufórica multitud algunas como _Matador y Español._

-"Es el hombre más bello que he visto…_"-_dijo Bella con la respiración entrecortada y en un susurro.

-"Es muy _sexy_ aunque está muy mal vestido. ¿Qué clase de vestimenta es_ esa? _Según entiendo es el matador… Le dicen Él Español creo_"- _de pronto como si hubiera escuchado su conversación, el joven matador se giro hacia donde se encontraban las chicas y sus ojos se posaron justamente sobre los de Bella, esta no pudo aguantar ruborizarse y olvidar de respirar por unos instantes. El español mantuvo su mirada fija en ella y mostro una sonrisa torcida que soltó varios suspiros por parte de mujeres del público. Luego desvió la mirada y en segundos soltaron al fuerte y macizo toro. Un animal de más de setecientos kilos y con una cornamenta de más de treinta centímetros de largo… Bella al ver a ese enorme animal su corazón dio un vuelco. ¡¿Como aquel hombre podría contra aquel animal sobrenatural? Aquel ser magnifico y más bello que el mismo sol se enfrentaría a ese asesino… Bella sintió que moría lentamente. Aunque no lo conocía, no sabía nada de él y era la primera vez que lo veía, sentía que conocía a aquel ser y temía mas por su vida que por la suya propia.

El toro comenzó a embestir en dirección al matador, este lo esquivaba en artísticos y agiles movimientos con la muleta, eran tan finos y delicados como majestuosos, Bella quedo entre maravillada y aterrorizada con el espectáculo. Aquella gran muestra de valentía, masculinidad y hombría hicieron que por su vientre corrieran mariposas.

Aunque con un poco de horror, por el espectáculo al ver como el caballero destrozaba a arañazos al toro y como el toro trataba de clavar sus enormes cuernos en el delgado cuerpo del matador, Bella pudo soportarlo. Aunque a veces sentía que se desmayaba, logro ver todo el espectáculo. Cerrando de vez en cuando los ojos claro está.

Al parecer ya el evento iba a terminar, el toro se encontraba fatigado y jadeante, y parecía que el matador pedía el arma fulminante, se deslizo con suma majestuosidad por el ruedo y nuevamente sus ojos se posaron sobre Bella, en esta ocasión todos los espectadores siguieron la mirada del personaje principal, encontrándose con el motivo de su interés. El matador alzo la larga espada y señalo con esta a Bella mientras su mano libre la apoyaba sobre su pecho como queriendo entregarle su corazón simbólicamente, la eludida a ver lo que ocurría sentía que se desvanecía y que flotaba en alguna especie de nube. El caballero sonrió y le dio la espalda para enfrentarse al toro y darle la estocada final, la enorme criatura cayó al suelo de golpe mientras los demás personajes del ruedo corrían a terminar el trabajo, uno de ellos corto una de sus orejas y se la entrego al matador, el cual la alzo en el aire en señal de agradecimiento luego recorrió unas cuantas rosas del suelo, las cuales muchas mujeres habían estado lanzando junto a cartas y demás juguetitos, increíblemente también habían lanzado ropa interior.

-"¡¿Oh por dios Bella, viste que te dedico la corrida? ¡No lo puedo creer!"- Decía Alice eufórica dando saltos a su alrededor mientras que podría decirse que bella estaba catatónica, aun no creía lo ocurrido. Ambas salieron del estadio, Bella aun procesando datos y Alice hablando de lo que dirá la gente.

Se encontraban en el estacionamiento esperando un taxi cuando de repente una gran limosina blanca y vidrios ahumados se estaciono justo al frente de ellas. La ventana de pasajeros se bajo y el rostro inmaculado del matador apareció tras de ella.

-"Buenas noches _señoritas…"-_ Expreso en un ingles perfecto con un acento muy atractivo mesclado con el español-"Dos hermosas criaturas como vosotras no deberían estar solas a estas horas de la noche… ¿Me permiten llevarlas a su hotel?"- Sus palabras eran en plural pero su mirada solo estaba concentrada en Bella.

-"Oh seria de mucha ayuda, gracias"- Dijo Alice maravillada. El caballero abrió la puerta y salió de la larga limosina, al parecer era más alto de lo que parecía. Estaba vestido con una camisa negra con las mangas recogidas hasta los codos y medio abierta hasta la altura del pecho, tenía unos vaqueros ajustados y unos zapatos italianos negros como azabaches, limpios y muy brillantes.

-"Perfecto… Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, las damas primero…"-Dijo presentándose con cordialidad y dejándolas pasar al coche tenía una hermosa sonrisa estaba plasmada en su rostro.

-"Yo soy Alice Brandon muy buen espectáculo el que dio"- Dijo Alice Saltando dentro del vehículo, Bella la siguió a medias temblando de los nervios y mas pálida que una hoja, Edward la miraba curioso y la siguió dentro del coche.

-"Creo que no he escuchado tu nombre _preciosa"-_ Era obvio que la atención de Edward iba dirigida exclusivamente a Bella así que Alice trato de no inmiscuirse más.

-"Ah… Marie… Eh… No… Mi nombre es Isabella."-Los nervios lograron traicionar a bella y hasta su propio nombre había olvidado, Edward le lanzo una de esas sonrisas torcidas y derritió más el cuerpo de bella.

-"¿_Preciosa_ siempre eres tan elocuente?"- Dijo en tono de coqueteo Edward mientras se acercaba mas a Bella y se la devoraba con la mirada, Bella roja como tomate trataba de ocultar su rostro pero no había donde hacerlo.-"¿Cual es vuestro Hotel?"-

-"Gran Hotel Ancira…"-Alcanzo a decir Bella antes de perderse en las profundas lagunas verduscas de los ojos de Edward, el en ningún momento aparto su mirada de ella hablo en castellano con un atractivo acento español en dirección a su chofer, sin despegar sus ojos de los de bella.

El resto del viaje fue en silencio, Alice observaba todo desde una distancia razonable mientras que Edward y Bella tenían una conversación silenciosa privada entre miradas. Llegaron al hotel y todos bajaron, Alice se despidió y dio las gracias por el transporte y fue al lobby a esperar que bella se despidiera, estaban los dos solos frente del edificio cuando de pronto apareció un botones el cual a ver a Edward soltó un gemido y se acerco a este con sumo respeto y lo saludo cortésmente, parecía tenerle suma admiración, Bella se sorprendió ante el comportamiento del botones, lo trataba como un dios, luego el botones se fue y los dejo por fin solos.

-"Sois una hermosa _rosa"-_Le dijo Edward en un susurro muy cerca de su rostro, le beso en la mejilla y le dio cuatro rosas rojas, las cuales había cogido del suelo del ruedo.-"Tenemos que vernos de nuevo Isabella…".-Dijo muy seductoramente con su rostro a cinco centímetros de distancia de el de ella. Bella temblaba de deseo y solo podía ver sus labios carnosos tan cerca de los suyos, hace tanto que sentía esa lujuria por alguien… Hace mucho que se sentía tan viva, que sentía el fuego correr en su interior. Edward acaricio su rostro quemándola al tacto de su mano, Bella no resistió y acorto la distancia de sus rostros, él entendió la indirecta y estampo suavemente sus labios contra los de ella. Bella tubo que controlarse para no saltar a su cuello y hacerle el amor ahí mismo. Tenía muchas razones para no cometer más errores, y no iba a meter la pata de esa forma, tenía que controlarse. Aunque el fuego vigorizante que sentía en ese momento era más fuerte a cualquier otro sentimiento que hubiera sentido.

-"¿Cuando nos veremos?"-Pregunto Bella jadeante y con la mente nublada por sus emociones, justo después de terminar ese beso tan magnífico para ambos.

-"Yo te buscare… Tu amiga se está inquietando… Parece más peligrosa que el mismo toro…"- Dijo riendo y arqueando una ceja, Bella no tuvo mucho autocontrol en ese momento ya que salto a su cuello y lo beso con fervor mostrándole toda esa pasión retenida, él la tomo por las caderas y la atrajo más a su cuerpo, haciéndole sentir una dureza en su entrepierna. Ella gimió de deseo y el la aparto jadeando.-"Pronto…"- Se separaron y él se monto en su coche.

* * *

xD Dioss amo este cap... Creo que sera mejor pasarlo a categoria M XD no aguanto hacer el lemmons.

Saludos!


	5. Segundo Encuentro

Nuevo Cap! Me gusta mas este cap que el anterior XD los dos los amo hahahah

* * *

Capítulo V

Segundo Encuentro

-"BELLA ¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTABAS PENSANDO?"- Dijo Alice acercándose rápidamente a bella cuando la limosina de Edward se había apartado de la vista.-"TE CASARAS EN TRES SEMANAS, ¡¿ESTÁS LOCA O QUÉ? ¡¿NO CONOCES A ESE TIPO?"-

-"Oh Al…"-Dijo Bella temblando aun y sintiendo que sus rodillas se doblaban, Alice la sostuvo en sus brazos evitando que callera al suelo. Si solo un beso de aquel hombre había provocado tal reacción en Bella… ¿Cómo sería si fuera más que eso?... El pensamiento paso fugaz por su mente y un escalofrió ligado por el deseo se espundio por todo su cuerpo.-"Alice tengo que verlo de nuevo…"- Logro decir en un suave gemido, su vientre ardía y su dolorosa entrepierna gritaban por atención.

-"No Isabella. Mantén tu mente clara, ¡estas a punto de casarte! Y no lo conoces."- Le decía Alice mientras la llevaba a dentro del hotel.

-"Alice si lo conozco…"-Dijo en un susurro.

-"Explícate Isabella Swan, yo nunca lo he visto y siempre he estado junto a ti"-

-"Oh al… Siempre lo he conocido… Es el hombre con el que siempre he soñado…"-

-"¡Por favor Bella!, todo el mundo tiene fantasías. Que hayas soñado con tal tipo no significa que lo conozcas, ahora entra en razón y olvídate de él No hablaremos mas de este tema y punto."-

-"Alice… Pero de tantas mujeres en el estadio… De tantas mujeres… Me eligió a mi…"-

-"Shhhh… No se habla de tema Isabella, olvídalo."- Dijo Alice enojada llegando a la puerta de la habitación de bella.-"Sabes ¿qué pasaría si la prensa se enterara? Debes cuidar tu reputación Bells, no quiero que algo salga mal con esto. Ahora entra a tu habitación tomate un trago y acuéstate, mañana iremos a Acapulco a disfrutar de las playas, dentro de dos días no recordaras a ese hombre."- Bella entro dando tras pies en su habitación y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, Alice tenía razón, tenía que olvidar a ese hombre, no le convenía esta situación y Jacob moriría si se enterara.

Bella paso la noche retorciéndose en su cama, no podía dormir por la ansiedad. En su cabeza solo estaba el rostro de Edward Cullen. No sabía nada de él, no lo conocía en absoluto. Y en unos minutos ya estaba absoluta e irrevocablemente loca por él.

Por más que pensaba que era malo para su futuro y su vida más pensaba en él, recordó que le dijo que la buscaría y pronto, pero ¿cuándo sería eso?, se paro tambaleándose en varias ocasiones durante la noche para servirse un trago de vodka tal vez eso la relajara un poco. La noche transcurrió lenta y tediosa, poco a poco su cuerpo se fue relajando pero su vientre no dejaba de arder internamente.

Antes de que saliera el sol y sin haber dormido ni un poco, se decidió a darse una ducha caliente. Metió todo su cuerpo en la regadera y dejo que el agua caliente calmara sus agarrotados músculos. Se recostó en su cama, tratando de conciliar el sueño, estaba completamente desnuda, solo una toalla húmeda protegía su cuerpo.

Sus ojos poco a poco se fueron cerrando y logro dormir un poco, solo para soñar con Edward. Soñar con su beso, con su cuerpo firme y musculoso mientras la sostenía, sus hábiles manos que sostuvieron sus caderas tan suaves y a la vez directas, como su lengua exploro su boca en segundos haciéndola sentir tantas sensaciones indescriptibles y la gran erección que podía sentirse a través de sus vaqueros…

_Toc, Toc, Toc… _Sonó la puerta de la habitación, despertando a Bella de un salto, el sueño había sido tan vivido y real que se encontraba sudando y jadeando. Corrió a su armario y se coloco la piyama, luego se percato de la hora que era, eran casi las ocho de la mañana. Luego fue a abrir la puerta. Debía de ser Alice. Pero no. Al abrir la puerta un botones apareció con una docena de rosas rojas, Bella sorprendida dejo pasar al hombre y para sorpresa de esta no solo era una docena. Tres botones mas aparecieron detrás del primero con tres docenas más de rosas rojas cada una tenían una pequeña y delicada tarjeta blanca escrita con una letra masculina y elegante.

Bella tomo la primera tarjeta según el orden de entrada de los jóvenes y fue leyéndolas en orden.

"_Mereces más de cuatro rosas"_

"_Robaste mi sueño"_

"_Te necesito junto a mi…"_

"_Pronto…"_

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, Edward le había mandado esto… ¿Cómo podría olvidar a ese hombre?

-"Srta. Swan el Sr. Black no me ha notificado de estas rosas, será mejor que las revise"- Dijo Emmet apareciendo por el umbral con cara seria y tensa, solo cumplía con su trabajo.

-"Emmet cuantas veces te he dicho que me digas Bella… No te preocupes se dé quien son…"-

-"Bella ¿qué es esto?"- Dijo Alice apareciendo tras de Emmet-"¿Por qué estas en piyama? tenemos un plan que cumplir… Oh no… No me digas que estas rosas son de… "-Bella escondió las tarjetitas y asintió apenada. Alice observo las hermosas rosas frescas, parecían recién cortadas y acabando de brotar. Soltó un suspiro-"Arréglate salimos en un rato, no olvides de empacar tus cosas nos iremos a las diez de la noche hacía Acapulco."- Todos salieron de la habitación excepto Bella que se dispuso a recoger sus cosas.

_Ring, Ring, Ring_ Sonó el teléfono de la habitación. Bella se paro descolgó rápidamente.

-"Swan"- Dijo sin dejar de ver las hermosas rosas que le daban colorido a la habitación.

_-"Buenos días _preciosa_, ¿te gusto mi regalo?"- _Dijo una voz ronca y sedosa, una voz que ella recordaba perfectamente.

-"Me encanto…"-Dijo jadeando, no podía creer que _él_ la estuviera llamando.

-"_Tenemos que vernos cariño… Mas tardar esta noche…"-_

-"Me iré a Acapulco esta noche… Además… Eh… No creo que sea bueno que nos veamos…"-Dijo Bella tratando de mantenerse con la mente clara y no caer en el juego.

_-"Nos veremos, yo me encargare de que así sea. Te guste o no."- _Dijo Edward entre carcajadas suaves, haciendo su voz más irresistible.

-"Bueno… No me parece esto correcto… No… No deseo y… No quiero verte Cullen"- Trato de que su voz sonara firme y clara pero al parecer no había resultado así ya que el solo se rio más fuerte.

_-"Preciosa claro que quieres verme…Me deseas tanto como yo te deseo a ti… Nos vemos esta noche."-_No dejo que Bella le contestara, ya había trancado el teléfono. El mismo fuego interior que había nacido en la noche anterior, comenzó a expandirse nuevamente por su cuerpo… Él la deseaba… A ella… No a otra… Su autocontrol de nuevo se fue abajo. No sabía qué hacer si llegaba a verlo de nuevo. Ella no podría controlarse estaba segura.

Trato de pensar en otra cosa, y se arreglo rápidamente y recogió sus cosas.

-"Isabella Marie Swan espero que estés lista"- Dijo Alice abriendo la puerta, al ver que estaba lista y con todo recogido le mostro una amplia sonrisa y la saco de la habitación, el taxi los estaba esperando afuera y la mayoría había salido solo faltaban ellas. Antes de llegar al lobby Alice se freno.

-"Bells… Yo no soy nadie para darte órdenes… Pero espero que sepas tomar decisiones"-

-"Alice… Ahora no sé muy bien lo que hago… Este viaje lo hice para tomar una decisión… Y creo que estoy peor que al comienzo"-

-"Debiste hacer este viaje sola… Estar solo tú con tus pensamientos… Bells… Toma tus propias decisiones, si son malas yo te cubriré."-Dijo Alice resignándose y apoyando a su amiga.-"La forma en que ese hombre te veía… Me recordó a Jazz cuando lo conocí… Si te gusta… Toma tus decisiones Bells…"-

-"Al… Dijo que me vería esta noche… Trate de negármele pero no sirvió…"-

-"Te ayudare a verlo ¿está bien?... Tú quieres verlo ¿cierto?"-

-"Oh Alice es lo que más deseo, ¡gracias!…"-Dijo saltando al cuello de su amiga abrazándola eufóricamente, Alice no estaba muy feliz pero no aguantaba ver a su amiga como un zombie tenso, tal vez esta aventurilla podría hacerla volver en sí y hacerla decidir.

-"Vale, vale, pero prométeme que te cuidaras y nada de escenas en público ¿sí?"-

-"Si, si muchas gracias Al…"-Volvió a abrazarla y ambas salieron del hotel llegando al taxi impaciente. El día no fue muy diferente al anterior, pasearon por las plazas, los parques y vieron mas lugares nuevos, en todo momento Bella no pudo sacarse a Edward Cullen de su mente, a cualquier lugar que veía solo veía su rostro, solo pensaba con verlo.

Casi caía la noche y los chicos fueron a comer a un restaurant cerca del hotel, Emmet y Rosalie no soltaban sus manos y todo el día se la pasaron entre besos y cariñitos dulces, Alice y Bella estaban con los ojos cuadrados. En el tiempo que conocían a Rosalie jamás la vieron de esa forma, llamaba a Emmet _osito_ y primero estaban sus necesidades a las de ella. Iban a comer porque _osito _estaba hambriento. Y Emmet por su lado parecía haberse olvidado de su tarea, de igual manera llamaba a Rosalie _muñequita _y estaba tan concentrado todo el tiempo viéndola o susurrándole cosas en el oído que Bella podía caerse en un pozo y el no se daba cuenta.

En fin llegaron al local y tomaron una mesa alejada de la multitud, tomaron algunos tragos y pasaron largo rato entre juegos y bromas, la noche cayo y ellos estaban terminando de cenar. De repente un sequito de hombres con las misma características de Emmet solo que mas tostados y de mayor edad aparecieron en una formación triangular como protegiendo al líder que se encontraba en el centro. Al entrar los hombres los clientes del restaurante se pararon y comenzaron a gritar _Matador, Olee Español y Viva El Español._ Entre alabanzas respetuosas y saludos el grupo de guarda espaldas salió de su posición dejando a la vista a un hombre de cabello cobrizo enmarañado, camisa blanca abotonada hasta la altura del pecho, tenía una chaqueta negra abierta y unos vaqueros del mismo color, unas gafas negras y amplias completaban su atuendo, Edward Cullen esta noche estaba totalmente irresistible. Saludo a sus fanáticos y recibió el saludo del dueño del local, el cual parecía tener mucha admiración por el hombre, su rostro expreso el mismo respeto y devoción que el botones la noche anterior. Los llevo a una mesa enorme en la zona V. I. P. al parecer reservada para él y su sequito, se sentaron y enseguida una mesera a la que él ni noto empezó a atenderlos. Edward en aquel momento solo veía a una sola persona. Bella. Cuando se sentó noto su presencia y le mostro una sonrisa torcida, Bella se retorció en su asiento y se sonrojo.

-"Demonios… Pensé que iría al hotel… ¿Como supo que estabas aquí?"-Le dijo Alice en un susurro a Bella, Emmet no les prestaba atención estaba muy ocupado siendo alimentado por Rosalie.

-"No lo sé… Pero… ¡Me está viendo!"- Dijo Bella tratando de esquivar su mirada y poniéndose roja como tomate.

-"Disculpe Srta. Él Sr. Cullen le envía esto"- Dijo un mesero discretamente solo para ella dándole pequeño papel doblado y con la perfecta caligrafía de esta mañana _su _letra.

_Discúlpate y ve al tocador, te veré allí._

Las manos de Bella comenzaron a sudar de los nervios, sabía que estaba mal… Pero igual iba a hacerlo.

-"Alice cúbreme si no vuelvo…"-Dijo en tonó casi inaudible solo para oídos de Alice. Luego añadió en voz alta.-"Vuelvo en un segundo, iré al tocador."- Se paro hábil de la mesa y camino lentamente hacia el tocador, sentía como la mirada de Edward la perforaba por la espalda y su piel comenzó a erizarse mientras su vientre comenzaba a acalorarse. Alice pudo observar como Edward se alejaba de su sequito y caminaba como zombie por el mismo camino que bella había tomado… Respiro profundo y rogo que Bella volviera.

Bella entro al largo pasillo en dirección a los baños y se quedo parada apoyándose de la pared tratando de calmar sus nervios, de pronto unas fuertes manos a tomaron por los hombros y la empujaron suavemente contra la pared, luego Edward la atrapo haciendo una jaula con sus brazos, la vio directamente a los ojos y la beso con fervor y urgencia, Bella reacciono segundos después y sus brazos los enrosco en su cuello acortando un poco más la distancia entre ellos.

-"Sabia que me deseabas _preciosa"-_Dijo Edward separando su rostro del de bella y jadeando. Luego volvió a besarla aun más apasionadamente y sus manos dejaron de enjaularla contra la pared y recorrieron la figura de bella, una se poso en uno de sus senos y otra comenzó a deslizarse por sus muslos mientras que ella gemía de placer. Comenzó a besar su cuello mientras la pegaba más de la pared y una de sus hábiles manos abrió su pantalón dándole paso libre a sus bragas. Sin pensarlo un segundo Edward metió su mano dentro de sus bragas y con suma agilidad y delicadeza comenzó a introducir sus dedos en el interior de Bella, esta gimió de placer y se arqueo llena de éxtasis…

-"Oh… Edward…"-Gimió su nombre, este sonrió y saco sus dedos de la entrada de Bella, detuvo sus caricias en los senos de esta y tomo su rostro entre sus manos.

-"Vámonos de acá…"- Dijo seductoramente.

-"No por favor, hagámoslo aquí y ahora."-Suplicaba bella.

-"Cariño este no es el lugar ni el momento."- Le cerró el pantalón y se separo de ella tendiéndole la mano para que la tomara y fuera con él. Bella sin pensarlo dos veces la tomo.

* * *

**:) **Les gusta el fic?


	6. Acapulco

**N/A:** he Aqui el nuevo cap =), mañana empieza de nuevo la rutina, es posible que no actualice hasta el fin de semana, no lo se.

Tengo que hacer una acotacion :D

Sucede que en la verdadera historia, la protagonista "Bella" no esta comprometida esta casada, y "Edward" si es un torero y la ama y eso, peeroo a medida que el tiempo pasa se descubre que él es un narcotraficante, drogadicto y adicto al sexo salvaje. Golpea a su amada hasta que ella logra huir y volver con su esposo pero al final se divorcia y eso. La prensa descubre el amorio y ella se aleja de la vida publica. xD. En mi historia no pasara nada de eso. Ya que jamas pondria a Edward de narco :S XD

* * *

Capítulo VI

Acapulco

Caminaron tomados de la mano entre la multitud hasta que Edward se detuvo frente de un hombre enorme, al parecer uno de sus guaruras.

-"Sam, lleva a la señorita a mi coche… Iré en un segundo preciosa."- Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejo de ella rápidamente, a su paso la multitud se apartaba y lo veían asombrados, Bella lo siguió con la mirada hasta que llego a su mesa y parecía despedirse de su sequito de hombres, luego dio un rápido vistazo a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos. Emmet reía de alguno de los chistes de Rosalie mientras Alice miraba preocupada en dirección a Edward. Un suave golpecito en el hombro le saco de sus cavilaciones, el hombre llamado Sam esperaba por ella para llevarla al coche.

Pasaron al estacionamiento donde el hombre la llevo a un coche que parecía ser un Ferrari 430 Scuderia Spider 16M, le abrió respetuosamente la puerta del copiloto y Bella se acomodo en el asiento. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que Edward saliera del Restaurant, se acerco al coche y le dio dos billetes de cien dólares a Sam que aun seguía al lado del coche. Luego de un salto ágil entro en este sin siquiera abrir la puerta del conductor.

Al entrar al coche Edward miro a los ojos de bella y tomo su mano entre la suya, dándole un beso sobre esta.-"Sera mejor que te pongas el cinturón pequeña."-expreso con una media sonrisa, Bella obedeció rápidamente, mientras sentía ronronear el vehículo al encenderse, el rostro de Edward se ilumino al sentir el poder del coche y sonrió ampliamente. Comenzó a manejar fuera del estacionamiento y su vista se topo con una chica que salía del restaurant.-"Tu amiga te está buscando."- Dijo con la voz cortante, no parecía agradarle nada.

-"Hablare con ella luego."- Dijo bella tratando de ocultarse. –"Conduce"-

-"Tus deseos son ordenes pequeña"- Dijo sonriendo nuevamente y arrancando a toda velocidad mientras que Alice los veía anonadada. Debía pensar en algo que decirle a Emmet… Este seguro explotaría cuando se enterara.

Edward conducía como un maniaco, bella apenas podía despegar su cabeza del asiento. El viaje se le hizo aterrador y excitante, por un lado Edward sostenía su mano y en ningún momento la soltó, eso le gustaba y a la vez la aterraba, ¿cómo podía conducir a esa velocidad con una sola mano? Sentía que ese sería su último viaje en coche, morirían estrellados. Por lo menos moriría con él, eso la consolaba y calmaba un poco.

En todo el viaje no se menciono palabra, llegaron al aeropuerto y Bella se preguntaba a si misma que diablos estaba planeando Edward. ¿A dónde irían?, Edward se estaciono en una zona reservada y bajo rápidamente del coche, antes de que bella pudiera soltar su cinturón de seguridad ya Edward se encontraba a su lado abriendo su puerta. Salió del vehículo y caminaron tomados de la mano por el aeropuerto, entraron por una zona prohibida hacia los hangares -**N/A**: Zona donde guardan aviones. "Hangar"- , caminaron entre la noche encontrándose con los mismos hombres del restaurante. ¿Cómo llegaron tan rápido?

Estos los escoltaron hacia una avioneta privada, todos subieron y adentro se encontraban dos aeromozas junto con el piloto y el copiloto. Parecían listos para partir en ese momento. Bella no abrió la boca para preguntar. Solo se sentó en un puesto al lado de Edward y en ningún momento aparto la vista de su rostro, el se quito las gafas negras por primera vez en toda la noche y las coloco sobre su cabeza.

-"¿Champagne?"- Pregunto con su angelical voz.

-"Claro"-Bella tomo la copa que le ofrecía e hicieron un brindis silencioso y privado entre los dos. No eran necesarias las palabras entre ellos, sus miradas lo decían todo. En todo el vuelo no apartaron sus miradas, él la veía embobado y sonreía mientras besaba su mano y ella se sonrojaba continuamente y acercaba su rostro al suyo dándole besos que les cortaban la respiración.

La avioneta aterrizo suavemente, y se abrió la puerta de esta. Se sentía el cambio de ambiente en el aire. Dos guardaespaldas bajaron primero seguidos de Edward y Bella y al final el resto de los hombres. En pleno hangar llego una limosina H2 plateada con los vidrios ahumados. Edward abrió la puerta de esta haciendo ademan para que Bella entrara, ella lo hizo con su ayuda y luego él la siguió.

El chofer comenzó el camino, el cual se hizo extenso y largo. Bella no sabía en donde estaba, ni hacia donde iban. El coche al parecer había salido de la ciudad, ya que la vegetación estaba dominando. Luego se metió por un sendero privado que los llevo a una colina empinada. Al final del sendero una enorme pared de concreto junto con un portón de madera antigua les impedía el paso. En segundos se fue abriendo poco a poco el portón y el coche entro con suma facilidad al interior.

Siguió su camino entre la maleza hasta que muchas luces dieron vida a un hermoso chalet en la cima de la colina. El porche era inmenso y una fuente de agua se encontraba adornando la entrada. La limosina se estaciono justo al frente y Edward bajo rápidamente ayudando a Bella a salir tras de él.

-"Wow… ¿Dónde estamos?"-Logro decir Bella asombrada por el hermoso lugar.

-"¿Te gusta?... Estamos en Acapulco, esté fue el primer Chalet que compre aquí."-Dijo Edward en tonó de admiración, en su voz se notaba que amaba ese lugar.-"Que tal si te muestro el jacuzzi"- Dijo con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

-"Pero… No tengo bañador."- Dijo Bella sonrojándose.

-"Preciosa no lo necesitaras."- Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella seductoramente y la tomaba por sus caderas acercándola a su cuerpo, mientras la besaba dulcemente. Bella sonrió y ambos se dirigieron a la parte de atrás del chalet. La vista era maravillosa y la piscina enorme. A un lado estaba el gran jacuzzi donde parecía caber más de diez personas. Edward se quito su camisa dejando a la vista su blanco y níveo cuerpo, a la luz de la luna resaltaban unas cuantas cicatrices sobre sus firmes pectorales. Bella se acerco y poso sus manos sobre estas.

-"¿Fue un toro?"-Dijo con la voz temblorosa y tímida.

-"Fueron muchos…"-Dijo Edward posando sus manos sobre las de ella y viéndola a los ojos, esas eran los resultados de su valentía, eran su orgullo. Aunque para Bella fueran terroríficas. El solo imaginarlo siendo corneado por esos enormes cachos de aquellos animales la hacían temblar. Edward al ver el temor en su rostro sonrió y comenzó a despojarla de su camisa. Admiro su brasier y luego se lo quito igualmente. Bella observaba su rostro mientras que el solo veía su pecho desnudo, modio su labio inferior y continuo despojándola de lo que quedaba de su ropa. Ella misma se deshizo de sus bragas, dejándola totalmente expuesta.

-"Eres... Eres hermosa…"-Logro decir en un jadeo, mientras observaba el cuerpo desnudo de Bella. Ella se sonrojo y comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón a Edward. Estos cayeron al suelo sin ningún esfuerzo, para sorpresa de Bella esté no llevaba más que _ese _ pantalón, dejando a la vista su gran miembro con una creciente erección. Igualmente en sus muslos había cicatrices de las corridas, algunas muy cerca de su miembro. Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Bella y Edward paso una de sus manos por su enmarañado cabello, sonriendo. Entraron al caliente jacuzzi y un sirviente que salió de la nada les llevo una botella de champagne con dos copas. Edward las sirvió y le entrego una a su acompañante.

-"Que… ¿Qué pasara con mi equipaje?"-Dijo bella cortando el silencio y recordando que todas sus cosas estaban en el hotel de monterrey.

-"No te preocupes, ya debe estar en camino. Llegara pronto."-Soltó su copa y le retiro con delicadeza la suya de las manos, luego se acerco más a ella besándola y acariciando su cuerpo.

Bella se acerco mas, acortando la distancia entre ellos y sintiendo su miembro rozarle los muslos. El comenzó a acariciar sus senos para después besarlos dulcemente, cada uno por igual. Bella se arqueaba de placer sintiendo su dolorosa entrepierna gritando por atención, Edward deslizo sus manos hasta los muslos de la chica e introdujo sus dedos en su entrada, masajeando con suavidad cada vez más rápido. Bella comenzó a gemir mientras enterraba sus manos en el cabello húmedo de Edward. No pudiendo aguantar más Bella se coloco encima de él para lograr la penetración, pero esté soltó una carcajada alejándose de ella y dejándola frustrada.

-"Por favor Edward… ¿Cuánto tiempo más me harás esperar?... _Lo necesito"-_Dijo Bella jadeante acercándose de nuevo a él.

-"¿Que necesitas?"-Le respondió con media sonrisa, viéndola a los ojos y rodeándola con sus brazos mientras la besaba nuevamente.

-"Necesito que lo hagas… ¡Ahora!"-Edward sonrió ante la desesperación de la joven y le tomo entre sus brazos, cargándola sobre sus hombros y sacándola del jacuzzi, le cargo hasta el interior de la casa mojando todo a su paso, Bella opuso resistencia al principio soltando más carcajadas por parte de Edward. Entraron a una amplia habitación con enormes ventanales que dejaban entrar la luz de la luna. Edward la deposito con delicadeza en una cama que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, tenia hermosas y sedosas sabanas blancas con miles de pétalos de rosas rojas que se esparcían por esta haciendo contraste con el color de la sabana. Edward la contemplo nuevamente de pies a cabeza, tendida en la enorme cama. Contuvo un gemido y se abalanzo sobre ella. Besándola con fervor y colocando una de sus piernas por encima de su cadera. Bella meneaba su cintura para poder acercarse más a su miembro, su entrepierna estaba que se incendiaba del deseo y Edward solo lo postergaba más. Bella gimió su nombre, y el eludido acerco mas su cadera a ella comenzando a penetrarla lentamente, ahogando un gruñido en su interior. Comenzó a embestir lentamente para luego embestir cada vez más fuerte y profundo, Bella emitía gritos de placer y éxtasis a medida que las embestidas iban acentuando su fuerza, en varias ocasiones sus uñas se incrustaron en la espalda de su amante, esté al sentir las punzadas en su amplia espalda, gemía de placer y gruñía internamente. Minuto a minuto Bella fue sintiendo como cada terminación de su cuerpo entraba en un estado de éxtasis total, logro llegar al orgasmo más fuerte que en la vida había tenido justo antes de que el ser de Edward se esparciera en su interior. Edward cayo exhausto sobre bella sin salir de su entrada. Bella lo abrazo efusivamente, mientras lo besaba en el cuello, la felicidad que la embargaba no tenia fin. Había encontrado a su alma gemela.

-"Dios… Te amo…"-Dijo en un jadeo, tratando de recuperar la respiración.

-"_Te amo preciosa_"- Le respondió en español, saliendo lentamente de su interior e igualmente jadeando.

-"No entiendo cariño"-

-"Lo siento… Estoy muy agotado para hablar en tu idioma… Significa… Te amo"-Le dijo riéndose a medias y acurrucándola entre sus brazos, ella se apoyo sobre su pecho sintiéndose la mujer más feliz del mundo y cayendo en la inconsiencia.

* * *

**:D**


	7. Decision

N/A: Nuevo cap =)

Saludos a los nuevos Lectores!

* * *

Capítulo VII

Decisión

-"Alice ¿Dónde esta bella?"- Pregunto Emmet cuando Alice regreso a la mesa, mas blanca que un papel y con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-"Eh… Se sentía mal y la acompañe a tomar un taxi, se fue al hotel"- Respondió Alice rogando por que se encontrara allá cuando ellos volvieran.

-"Ummm que raro. _Muñequita _que tal si nos vamos… No puedo abandonar a Bella tan seguido, si le sucede algo me matara el Sr. Black"- Dijo Emmet en dirección a Rosalie

-"No te preocupes _osito _yo también estoy un poco preocupada por Bells, además ese joven que estaba sentado con los gorilas esos no dejaba de verla… Hay algo sospechoso en esto."- Respondió Rose tomando su bolso.

-"Eh… Rose cariño acompáñame al tocador ¿sí?"- Dijo Alice nerviosa mientras tomaba por el brazo a Rosalie y la arrastraba al tocador de damas. Una vez allí cerró la puerta con llave a sus espaldas y se apoyo del lavamanos respirando profundamente y pensando como decirle esto a Rosalie.-"Eh… Bueno seré directa. Bella… eh… Bella a huido."-

Rosalie abrió los ojos como platos y sofoco una risa, no podía creerlo. –"¿Como que _huyo_? ¿De quién? Y ¿A dónde?"-Decía riendo divertida.

-"Rosalie Hale ¡esto es serio! El chico que tanto la observaba… Lo conoció ayer en la corrida de toros, es un torero conocido al parecer y… Desde que se vieron quedo prendada de él y… Las rosas de esta mañana fueron de él… Ella huyo hace segundos en un Ferrari rojo con él yo misma los vi… ¿Qué haremos?"- Le explico Alice mientras la tomaba de los hombros haciéndole entender la seriedad del asunto.

-"Oh Dios Mío… ¿Estarán en el hotel?... ¿Qué hacemos si no está ahí?... Emmet no puede saber esto y nuestro vuelo sale en dos horas."-

-"Le dije que la cubriría, pero si no se encuentra en el hotel ahora mismo… Necesito ayuda. ¿Qué le diremos a Emmet si no está en el hotel y tenemos un vuelo que tomar? No tengo como comunicarme con ella, pero sin su maleta no irá muy lejos…"-

-"Alice no podemos irnos sin ella…"-

-"Lo sé Rose… Recemos porque este en el hotel."-Las dos chicas salieron nerviosas del tocador tratando aparentar normalidad. Emmet había pagado la cuenta y las esperaba en la puerta de salida. El viaje de regreso al hotel avanzo tranquilo y en silencio, las chicas rogaban porque bella se encontrara en su habitación, rezaban porque aunque se encontrara con el hombre teniendo relaciones estuviera en la habitación.

Alice al llegar al hotel corrió hacia el ascensor llegando de primera a la habitación de bella, toco la puerta con urgencia. Nadie contesto. Abrió la puerta de un golpe y su cuarto estaba totalmente arreglado. La cama estaba hecha y no había indicios de que alguien estuviera habitándolo. Registró todo en busca de sus cosas y no había nada. Sus maletas no estaban. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y su respiración se acelero. Solo se ocurrió llamar al lobby para saber si habían dejado algún mensaje. Afortunadamente si había uno y era para Alice.

_Estamos en Acapulco._

_¡Nos vemos!_

Esto era genial. Bella había huido con un extraño a un lugar desconocido para ella, no hablaba el idioma ni tenía algún amigo cerca. Genial. El pánico domino a Alice. ¿Qué le diría a Emmet? Su estomago dio un vuelco al pensar en esto y cuando se dio cuenta estaba en el baño de la habitación devolviendo la cena entera.

-"Alice… ¿Y bella?"- Sonó la temblorosa voz de Rosalie apareciendo en la puerta del baño.

-"Se fue Rose… Esta en Acapulco…"-Le respondió Alice parándose a medias y enjuagando su cara con agua.

-"Ok que no cunda el pánico. ¡Le diremos a Emmet que la veremos allá! Al parecer cambiaron su pasaje de avión y sale una hora antes de lo esperado. Tuvo que irse y nos dejo un recado… ¿te parece?"- Decía mientras ayudaba a Alice a apoyarse en la cama.

-"Esperemos que lo crea Rose… Tengo miedo… Como quisiera que Jazz estuviera aquí"-Decía Alice abrazándose su revuelto estomago y acostándose en la cama mientras Rose le acariciaba el cabello como niña pequeña.

-"Tranquila… Todo saldrá bien. ¿Quieres que llame a Jasper? Lo hare si te hace sentir mejor…"-

-"No… No quiero que se preocupe… Estoy bien… Solo temo por Bella."-En ese instante apareció Emmet en el umbral, al ver la habitación vacía abrió los ojos como platos y su rostro mostro curiosidad.

-"¿Donde esta bella? Y ¿Alice estas bien?"-

-"Si _osito _Alice está bien solo le cayó mal la cena… Y bella pues al parecer cambiaron su pasaje de avión por equivocación y su vuelo salió una hora antes ahora debe estar camino al aeropuerto para arreglar todo. Nos reuniremos con ella mañana en el hotel, nos dejo un recado"- Al parecer Emmet lo creyó puesto que asintió y le resto importancia al tema.

-"Alice, enserio estas bien te veo verde…"-

-"Si… Estoy bien… Parece que no soporto la comida mexicana"- Dijo en tonó de burla mientras se incorporaba.-"Bueno nuestro vuelo sale en dos horas deberíamos ir arreglando todo y revisando que nada se quede"- Al ponerse de pie otro retorcijón de estomago la hizo volar al baño nuevamente. Al parecer no le había bastado con vomitar la cena ya que también se fue el almuerzo. Se paró dando tras pies con la ayuda de Rosalie la cual la llevo a su habitación casi arrastras.

Una vez que estuvieron a solas en la habitación, la recostó en la cama y busco las maletas.-"Alice esto ya me está preocupando. Esta vez que vomites una vez por nervios o miedo. Pero dos ya es exagerado tienes que calmarte."-

-"Lo sé Rose… Creo que de verdad me hizo mal la comida."- Dijo retorciéndose en la cama y colocándose una almohada en la cabeza.

…

Bella se movía entre las sabanas becando a Edward con su mano, todo estaba a oscuras y no deseaba abrir los ojos. Busco por toda la cama y no lo encontró, hasta que su mano se topo con la suya.

-"Shhhh… Aquí estoy princesa… Buenos días"- Dijo en un susurro mientras se alejaba de la cama y se sentaba en un mueble cercano.-"Cerré las cortinas para que el sol no te despertara… Pareces un ángel cuando duermes."-Eso explicaba la oscuridad de la habitación.

Bella se descubrió el rostro, pasando sus manos por sus ojos. Al abrirlos se dio cuenta de que Edward estaba al lado de la cama- Tenia una camisa vino tinto con las mangas recogidas hasta los codos y con unos pantalones blancos en conjunto a unos zapatos italianos pulidos y brillantes. Para completar su atuendo unas gafas rojizas transparentes en degradación con blanco cubrían sus hermosos ojos. En una de sus manos había un vaso de jugo de naranja y en la otra un trago de whisky escocés seco. Le tendió el jugo de naranja a Bella y esta lo tomo con su temblorosa y dormitada mano. Casi automáticamente entro una sirvienta con una bandeja llena solo de fruta.

-"Ummm ¿voy a desayunar solo fruta?"-Dijo bella con ironía. De hecho era la primera vez en su vida que tenía tanta hambre. Edward soltó una carcajada ante el comentario.

-"Claro que no preciosa. Ese es un entremés… Te llevare a cenar a un hermoso lugar y quiero que tengas apetito"-Dijo recostándose a sus anchas en el enorme sofá.

-"¿Cenar? ¿Qué hora es?"-

-"Las cinco y media cariño, has dormido todo el día"- Bella se sorprendió ante la hora mientras se incorporaba en la cama cubriendo su pecho con la sabana, Edward la detuvo en el acto.-"No lo hagas… Quiero verte"- le dijo mientras le quitaba la sabana dejándola de la cintura para arriba al descubierto. Luego se coloco en su posición anterior y tomo más de su bebida. Contemplando cada movimiento que bella hacia.

Esta se sonrojo, pero después de la noche que había pasado con aquel hombre le pareció natural. Ni con Jacob se permitía estar desnuda. Cuando dormían juntos sin hacer el amor ella se colocaba un camisón o alguna piyama, con Edward se sentía tan cómoda que hasta se vio en la libertad de estirar sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, destacando sus senos, Edward solo la observaba mientras se mordía el labio inferior y acomodaba en el sofá.

Luego comenzó a masticar un pedazo de melón mientras tomaba jugo lentamente. Entre ambos comenzó nuevamente la charla silenciosa de miradas. El sonreía cuando ella goteaba jugo sobre la bandeja y ella se sonrojaba cuando cometía alguna tontería.

Bella termino su jugo y se dispuso a comer el último trozo de melón que se encontraba en su plato. Lo introdujo en su boca y en segundos Edward estaba sobre ella, la recostó de la cama suavemente acorralándola con sus brazos en una jaula humana. Se quito los lentes y le beso dejando que su lengua explorara la boca de su acompañante, luego se incorporo a su lado en un movimiento grácil y rápido.

-"Si querías un poco tenias que pedírmelo…"- Dijo Bella notando que con el beso le había arrebatado la fruta de la boca.

-"¿Donde quedaría la diversión si lo pido pequeña? "- Dijo riéndose y retirando la bandeja de la cama. Luego se posiciono nuevamente sobre ella y siguió besándola, solo que esta vez su boca no quedó sobre la suya. Esta siguió deslizándose por su cuello, llegando a sus pechos y siguiendo por su vientre cálido. Edward siguió bajando, besando y lamiendo cada parte de su ser mientras Bella se retorcía en la cama. Luego llego a su entrada y comenzó a hacer maravillas con su lengua en esta. Bella gimió de satisfacción y enterró sus manos en el cabello de su amado apretándolo más contra su entrada.

-"Oh Edward… Quítate la ropa…"-Le rogo en un jadeo mientras Edward negaba con la cabeza sin dejar de explorar su interior con la lengua.-"Por favor cariño quítate la ropa…"- Volvió a negar con la cabeza y apresuro el paso con su boca. Bella gemía y se aferraba de las sabanas llena de euforia, éxtasis y placer, milagrosamente Edward logro que se corriera… Eso jamás en la vida le había pasado con el sexo oral. Estaba totalmente embobada y flotando en una nube muy lejos de aquel lugar. Edward alzo su cabeza y la apoyo sobre su vientre.

-"Princesa no puedo perder esa reservación… Además tu amiga la que parece un duendecillo está preocupada por ti… Si no con gusto me quitaría la ropa."-Dijo con una sonrisa picara, aquel comentario hizo que cayera de golpe a la realidad. Había pasado un día entero lejos de sus amigos y Emmet debía estar preocupado.

-"Demonios Alice… ¿Hablaste con ella?"- Decía mientras se incorporaba de golpe en la cama.

-"Podría decirse… me odia. La veremos en el Restaurant… Ahora arréglate ¿sí? Tus cosas están en mi armario y tu neceser en el tocador."-La beso dulcemente en la boca haciéndola degustar su propio sabor, luego le acaricio el rostro delicadamente con su diestra.-"Te esperare en la piscina, si necesitas algo Lupita se encargara de todo, habla un poco castellano"- Dijo parándose y colocándose sus gafas, luego salió por la puerta principal.

…

Bella subió esplendorosa al coche de Edward- El Ferrari- y este la siguió entrando con la misma habilidad que antes. Algo había distinto a la noche anterior en ese momento, ahora el coche era seguido por dos rolls royces Hummer negros con vidrios ahumados más oscuros que el mismo negro. Edward condujo más lento esta vez, hasta se detuvo en los semáforos.

-"¿Sucede algo?"-Menciono bella al ver el rostro serio y tenso de su acompañante. El mostro una media sonrisa y suspiro sin verla a la cara, con la mirada perdida en la carretera.

-"Te irás con tu amiga ¿no?"- Dijo aun con la misma mirada y en un susurro.-"Si no fui lo suficientemente bueno pues… Tienes todo el derecho a irte… Solo dime donde enviar las maletas… No soy tu carcelero ni dueño…"-

-"No sé lo que hare Edward… Estoy muy confundida…"-

-"Pero ¿te quedaras por el momento conmigo?"-Le pregunto mientras estacionaba el vehículo viéndola directamente a los ojos, un brillo especial de suplica llenaron los suyos y Bella sintió un nudo en la garganta… el solo hecho de imaginarse alejada de él le dolía.

-"Oh Edward… No podría estar alejada de ti…"-Respondió sinceramente. Edward sonrió y la beso en los labios, haciendo que su vientre ardiera. Como de costumbre Edward bajo y le abrió la puerta. Ni siquiera habían llegado a la puerta del restaurante cuando Alice salió sorpresivamente de la nada y abrazo a Bella fuertemente.

-"Oh Bella ¡me tenías tan preocupada! ¿Qué diablos estabas pensando? Déjame decirte que Emmet enamorado se vuelve muy torpe y nos cree de todo pero no creo que eso siga así por mucho tiempo"-

-"Lo siento Alice tenía que avisarte lo lamento… Yo hablare con Emmet en su momento."- Edward se acerco por detrás de Bella cogiéndola por su cintura y entrelazándola con los brazos, el acto simbólico de dominio hizo que un escalofrió le recorriera la medula.

-"Hola Alice… Qué bueno verte de nuevo."- Expreso con tonó irónico, era obvio que no se llevaban bien.

-"Cállate Cullen, ahora mismo envías las maletas de bella nos iremos lo más pronto posible a estados unidos."- Dijo Alice molesta y demandante.

-"No creo que eso lo debas decidir _tú _o _yo._"- dijo acentuando las palabras, luego beso en la mejilla a Bella y acaricio su vientre con sus manos animándola a responder.

-"Alice… Me quedare con Edward."- Dijo decidida y sin titubeos, Alice abrió los ojos como platos y su boca parecía llegarle al suelo.

-"¿Es enserio?"-

-"Absolutamente"-

-"El sabe… ¿Por qué estás aquí...?"- Dijo Alice cautelosa. Edward se tenso y Bella lo sintió… Se había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle.

-"¿Que quiere decir _ella_ con eso?"-Pregunto un poco serio

-"Hablaremos luego… Alice este no es lugar para esto… Dile a Emmet la verdad… Si enloquece dile que está de vacaciones que se las di apenas llegamos aquí así estará exonerado de todo… Te llamare luego ¿sí?"-

-"… De acuerdo Isabella… Adiós"- Se fue con la cabeza cabizbaja y sus manos en los bolsillos no estaba de humor para esto.

-"¿No se quedara a comer?"-Pregunto Edward irónico y burlón, Bella se enojo con el comentario y le dio un codazo en las costillas, este solo se carcajeo.

* * *

Pronto actualizare, no se extrañen si lo ago casi el jueves


	8. Noticias

_**N/A:**_ Tube chance de actualizar rapido xD Cuando estoy inspirada todo me fluye XD

he estado ojeando otras paginas de FF... Debo decir que las que vi... No son en nada comparadas con esta y esta es la mejor XD

es malisima! la seccion de crepusculo esta bloqueada y solo hay tres historias de vampiros, dos de crepusculo y una original, pero nada wenas...

**_¿Me recomendarian alguna otra pag de FF?_**

* * *

Capítulo VIII

Noticias.

-"Alice… ¿Dónde, Donde esta Bella?"- Pregunto Rosalie viendo como llegaba vencida Alice y mucho mas pálida de lo normal.

-"Se quedo con Cullen… No volverá con nosotros…"- Dijo cayendo al enorme sofá del lobby del hotel, agotada y derrotada.

-"Alice, Emmet está dormido pero no sé si pueda seguir ocultando esto, ya nada se me ocurre y ¡no soy una maquina de sexo!"-

-"Lo sé rose… Le hable de esto y… Dijo que le digamos la verdad… Si Jacob se enteraba que le dijéramos que Emmet estaba de vacaciones, así estaría exonerado de todo… No sé qué hacer Rose no debí permitir esto"- Decía Alice arrepentida enterrando su cabeza entre sus rodillas sintiendo que el mundo le giraba a su alrededor. Eran tantas cosas que tenía en la cabeza que apenas podía pensar. Toda su vida había estado junto a Bella, se habían cuidado mutuamente las espaldas y protegido la una a la otra… Ahora sentía que había fracasado en esa misión, bella podría estar en peligro con ese hombre y era su culpa.

-"Oh, oh… Eh… Alice por favor no te molestes conmigo no puede evitarlo… Digo él me llamo y no pude ocultarle nada…"-Se explicaba Rose rápidamente sentándose al lado de Alice, esta estaba más perdida que al principio no entendía nada.

-"¿Quién te llamo?, ¿de qué diablos…?"-

-"¡Al!"-Grito una voz masculina desde el otro extremo del salón, tanto Alice como Rosalie conocían esa voz de memoria. Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Alice haciendo que se parara de golpe y mirara en dirección a la puerta principal. Sus ojos se toparon con los hermosos ojos azules y cabello dorado de su novio.

-"Jazz…"-Alice solo logro pronunciar eso, en segundos un manto negro cubrió sus ojos y sintió que se desvanecía en un profundo agujero sin salida, Rosalie logro sostenerla antes de caer al suelo y a medias la coloco asustada en el sofá, donde hace segundos estaban recostadas. Jasper al ver la imagen soltó su maletas y su flamante sonrisa se borro de su rostro, corrió entre la gente como un bólido y de haber podido él la hubiese atrapado entre sus brazos. Saltó sobre el sofá y comenzó a acariciar el rostro de su novia llamándola nervioso.

-"¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE QUE ESTABA TAN MAL?"-Le gritaba sobre el hombro a su gemela.

-"¡Jazzie no te molestes conmigo no tengo la culpa!, ¡No debí llamarte! ¡Diablos! Lo siento me espante… ¡Ella está bajo mucha presión y en su estado eso no es bueno tenía que buscar ayuda!"- Alegaba Rosalie caminando de un lado para otro agitando los brazos sobre su cabeza frenética. Jasper se detuvo de golpe al oír sus palabras y algo en su cabeza hizo clic.

-"¿_Qué_ estado?"-

-"¡_Maldición_ siempre meto la pata!"- Rosalie se recostó de golpe en el mueble tomando una mano de Alice y midiendo su pulso-"¡Tiene buen pulso buscare agua!"- Se disponía a correr por el agua cuando Jasper le sujeto de la camisa impidiendo su rápida huida.

-"¿_Qué estado Rosalie_?"-Pregunto con la mandíbula apretada casi a punto de perder el control.

-"No debería decírtelo yo… Pero sé que me mataras si no lo hago… Bueno… Cuando llegamos a México… Yo me hospede con Alice, Bella aparte y Emmet aparte. A mitad de la noche escuche un grito proveniente del baño… Me asuste y me pare de golpe, Alice no estaba en su cama… Corrí al baño y toque la puerta, Alice me dijo que había sido un bicho que me acostara. Le habría creído si ese fuera un hotel de mala muerte pero era todo lo contrario. En fin espere que se acostara de nuevo y que se durmiera, luego fui al baño a ver qué había ocurrido. Alice no fue muy inteligente al botar una prueba de embarazo en la papelera, donde yo podía encontrarla…"-En todo el transcurso de la explicación de Rosalie Jasper se encontraba digiriendo palabra por palabra, cuando llego a la parte que mencionaba _embarazo_, Jasper sin notarlo había optado por la cara que usaba en las conferencias laborales, una máscara indescriptible seria y vacía. Estaba asustado y Rosalie lo sabía, lo conocía muy bien como para saberlo.-"Jazz… Voy a ser tía… Tenía que llamarte, ella esta tan estresada con todo lo que sucede, pensé que si tú estabas acá todo sería más sencillo para ella."-La mirada de Jasper, estaba perdida. En ocasiones miraba a Alice, su labio inferior temblaba y su máscara se colocaba en su posición nuevamente, poco a poco su respiración se iba acelerando y Rosalie sabía que comenzaría a hiperventilar.-"Hey! Hermanito tranquilo respira… ¡Vamos Jazz respira tranquilo, no me haga golpearte!"-Desde pequeño Jasper había sufrido de asma, cosa que con la pubertad había desaparecido casi por completo. Pero en sus momentos de angustia, temor o desesperación el asma volvía nuevamente. En un segundo Alice comenzó a retorcerse en el sofá, despertando poco a poco.

-"Al… ¿Cariño estas bien?"- Dijo Jasper aparentando estar tranquilo y controlando su respiración mientras Rosalie le masajeaba la espalda, Alice abrió los ojos con pesadez y se encontró con los dos rostros preocupados. De un movimiento rápido Alice salto al cuello de Jasper abrazándolo efusivamente. Jasper sintió como sus lágrimas mojaban su sweater y escucho sus gemidos haciéndolo temblar internamente. Si algo odiaba era ver llorar a su chica.

-"Oh Jazz, te extrañe tanto… ¡Dios no sabes cuánto te necesite conmigo! ¡Mas nunca viajare sin ti!"-

-"Shhhh Tranquila pequeña, Tranquila ¿sí? Todo estará bien… Ya estoy aquí… ¿Cómo te sientes?"- Dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos y viendo los ojos húmedos de Alice, algo en su interior se retorcía al ver cada pequeña lágrima salir de sus angelicales ojos, su niña estaba llorando y eso lo mataba.

-"No lo sé, estoy tan asustada Jazz… Bella está metida en un tremendo lío por mi culpa, Emmet podría ser despedido, no tengo lista la colección para el estreno y… Oh Jazz… Estoy embarazada…"- Rosalie que se encontraba a espaldas de Jasper pego un saltito ligado con uno de sus grititos, Jasper la miro con ojos envenenados, no era el momento para eso.

-"Ok… Primero no es tu culpa lo de bella… Segundo Bella se encargara de solucionar lo de Emmet… Tercero podrás terminar la colección te conseguiré modistas expertas que te ayuden… Y cuarto…"- Jasper corto sus palabras para darle un profundo y apasionado beso a su amada dejándola casi sin respiración.-"No sabes lo Feliz que me pone saber que me darás un hijo… Te amo Alice."-Dijo sonriendo y pegando su frente de la suya.

-"¿En serio? ¿No estás molesto?"- Dijo Alice separándose con ojos grandes como platos

-"En absoluto amor por qué diablos lo estaría, ¡es la mejor noticia que me han dado!... No te negare que estoy terriblemente asustado pero Se que podremos criar este bebe… Nos amamos y podremos con esto."-Alice no podía creer que tuviera tal reacción a la noticia. Todos estos días se había torturado con esto para que al final Jasper estuviera más que feliz.-"Ahora princesa, vamos a subir a tu habitación y vas a permitirme que te atienda, Rose me dijo que no has comido casi nada y eso no me parece nada bien".- Alice sentía sus ojos arder nuevamente. Pero esta vez eran lágrimas de alegría lo que se avecinaba. Salto de nuevo al cuello de Jasper y lo beso como una niña pequeña mientras este se reía de su comportamiento.

…

Bella se la paso increíble aquella noche, después de haber tenido esa escena con Alice- De la cual se sintió culpable- Solo le quedo entrar al restaurante y ser recibida junto a Edward por una efusiva banda de fanáticos devotos que idolatraban a Edward. El solo hecho de tocarle las manos o de saludarlo y recibir una contestación hacía que sus ojos les brillaran.

Edward como todo un caballero, presentaba a cada amigo que se encontraba a bella como su pareja. No había hombre que no se acercara y le saludara con respeto sin tener segundas intenciones. Nadie osaría meterse con la novia de un matador.

-"No creas que he pasado por alto lo que paso hace unas horas"- Dijo Edward cuando estuvo dentro del coche y lo incendia.

-"Oh… ¿Podemos hablarlo en la casa?"-respondió Bella temerosa.

-"¿Por qué no aquí y ahora?"- Expreso girándose y encarándola.-"¿Cuál es tu secretito Isabella Swan?"-

-"Ok… Seré directa… Vine a México para aclarar mi mente… Estoy comprometida Edward."- El eludido abrió los ojos como platos y se recostó en su asiento, viendo hacia el horizonte con mirada perdida.

-"¿Cuando?"- Salió una sola palabra de su boca la cual se oyó como un susurro en el viento.

-"¿Cuando qué?"-

-"¡Cuando demonios pensabas decirme que te vas a casar con un maldito gringo!"- Dijo saltando en su asiento, irritado y golpeando el volante con sus manos.

-"¡En qué momento querías que te lo dijera Edward!, ¿¡Anoche cuando hacíamos el amor? Oh si hubiera sido sensacional, Edward Te amo ah por cierto me casare en tres semanas. ¿¡Eso querías?"- Bella se exaspero y cruzo sus brazos enfadada sobre su pecho desviando su vista en otra dirección que no fuera Edward.

-"¿¡TRES MALDITAS SEMANAS? ¿QUÉ DIABLOS PENSABAS ANOCHE CUANDO DIJISTE QUE ME AMABAS?… ¿O QUE DIABLOS PENSASTE HACE UNAS HORAS CUANDO TU AMIGA LA PITUFA TE VINO A BUSCAR? ¿QUÉ SOY PARA TI ISABELLA SWAN? ¿UN MALDITO JUGUETE SEXUAL O TU DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERA?"- gruño Edward con ironía mientras aferraba sus manos al volante de cuero, casi habían abolladuras en él, su mandíbula perfecta estaba tensa y apretada su labio inferior temblaba y sus ojos estaban enrojeciéndose.

-"… No responderé a eso Edward Cullen… Te conocí en una muy mala situación… Estaba confundida y perdida… Ahora lo estoy más… Antes tenía claro que después de unas vacaciones con mis amigos me podrían relajar… Ahora tengo que decidir entre tú y Jacob… Tú no te mereces esto…"-Bella comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón de seguridad y coloco su mano en la palanca de la puerta, se iría. Ya había lastimado a muchos con sus inseguridades y miedos, Edward no debía también ser arrastrado a su paso. Bella saco una pierna fuera del vehículo cuando sintió la mano de Edward sobre la suya deteniéndola. Se giro y lo vio, ya no apretaba el volante del coche tenía sus manos tendidas a los lados como vencido y su cabeza apoyada en el respaldo del asiento con los ojos cerrados.

-"Lo lamento… No debí actuar de esa forma… Bella… Creo que no entiendes que ahora eres mi vida… No puedes irte… Por favor…"-Se enderezo en el asiento y tomo la mano de bella entre las suyas mirándola con lagrimas en los ojos.

-"Edward… No puedo asegurarte que me quedare… Podríamos salir más lastimados"-

-"Bella dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que yo soy tu mejor opción… Quédate conmigo cuanto tú quieras… Puedes irte cuando lo desees pero por favor… Dame una semana… Solo pido una oportunidad."-a Bella se le encogió el corazón al ver a aquel orgulloso ser casi rogando que se quedara…

-"… De acuerdo… Me quedare solo una semana… Si no Jacob sospechara"- Al oír el nombre de aquel hombre en sus labios una ráfaga de ira cruzo por Edward.

-"¿Lo amas?"-Pregunto esquivando la mirada de Bella y sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

-"No lo sé"-

-"¿Me amas?"-Esta vez sus ojos esmeraldas se dirigieron a los posos achocolatados de bella.

-"Siento mucho mas por ti de lo que he sentido por Jacob en todo el tiempo que lo conozco…"-Edward sonrió con ironía pero esa sonrisa jamás llego a sus ojos.

-"¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo entonces definitivamente?"-

-"Edward no puedo hacerle eso a Jacob… A gastado tanto dinero en mi, en la boda y… No sé qué hare…"-

-"¿Es por el dinero? Puedo gastas por ti el doble si tu lo deseas, solo pídelo y lo hare. Te comprare la luna si lo deseas…"-

-"Shhhh Si quieres que me quede la semana entera, no se hable más de este asunto"-

-"Tus deseos son ordenes…"- Bella cerró la puerta y ato su cinturón nuevamente, el vehículo cobro vida al igual que las Rolls Royces Estacionadas a dos espacios de distancia. Edward condujo en silencio y no se pronuncio palabra después de esa charla.

* * *

Si me dejaran Reviews cada una de las que a agregado la historia a favoritos esto estaria repleto! XDD

Saludos!

**:)**


	9. Corrida Part I

N/A Perdon la tardanza me meti de lleno en este cap y saque como 20 hojas pero lo dividire en varias parts para q no sea tedioso o largo.

Saludos!

* * *

Capítulo IX

Corrida.

Part. I

-¡¿QUÉ BELLA QUÉ?- Gritaba Emmet rojo como tomate mientras Rosalie le explicaba la situación.

-"_Osito _por favor cálmate te dará un infarto, ella estará bien y tu no tendrás problemas ella se encargara de ello"-

-"Vamos Emmet, mi hermana no tiene la culpa."-Decía Jasper recostado en un sofá con Alice en su regazo, la cual estaba dormitando como una niña pequeña.

-"Claro que tiene la culpa, ¡me mintió! Y Alice también estuvo implicada"-

-"Emmet en ese momento no pensamos bien… Bueno yo no pensaba bien"-Le respondió Alice acurrucándose más en el pecho de Jasper.

-"Tranquila pequeña nadie te esta culpando"- Intervino Jasper besándola en la cabeza con dulzura y clavando los ojos fulminantes en Emmet, advirtiéndole con la mirada.

-"En fin… Ya lo hecho esta hecho… Bella esta en no sé donde con un extraño engañando a mi jefe y yo me entero casi dos días después, eso es fantástico. Sensacional. Rosalie vamos."-

-"Eh… ¿A dónde _Osito_?"- Pregunto temblorosa, estaba enfadado y eso significaba que tendría que descargarse con algo… o con alguien.

-"Rosalie… No lo repito dos veces, VAMOS."- Un escalofrió recorrió la medula de Rosalie, Emmet estaba realmente furioso… En sus tres días juntos jamás se había excitado tanto como en ese momento. Corrió pavorida a sus brazos y lo jalo por la mano llevándolo fuera de la habitación.

-"A Rose le gusta en verdad ese tipo…"- Menciono Jasper al ver la reacción acalorada de Rosalie al comportamiento de Emmet-"Nunca la había visto… Tan… Vigorosa frente de un hombre… Parecía lista para hacer el amor."- Alice Se carcajeo y le dio un suave golpecito en el pecho.

-"Jazz es tu hermana, por favor… Aunque si… Lo quiere mucho, aunque a veces se queje de no ser una maquina del sexo"- Alice siguió retorciéndose de la risa pero Jasper se tenso bajo de ella.

-"Ok… Tienes razón es mi hermana, obviemos ese tema. No quiero pensar en mi hermana de ese modo."- Hizo una mueca de asco y acaricio a Alice en la espalda.-"¿Cómo te sientes preciosa? ¿Estás mejor?"-

-"Estoy agotada… Casi no dormí anoche y hoy fue un muy agitado día con todo esto."- Apenas había terminado la frase cuando Jasper la cargaba en brazos y la llevaba a la cama, ella no opuso resistencia estaba muy cansada como para hacerlo. Jasper la coloco con suavidad en la cama y ella le tendió los brazos para que se le uniera, él la miro divertido.-"Jasper Hale si no te acuestas junto a mi no me dormiré"- Dijo con una sonrisa incorporándose en la cama, Jasper no podía evitar sonreír ante tal acto de malcriadez. Si había algo que le encantaba a él eran esos actos de niñería que su novia podía hacer inconscientemente. Era cierta la diferencia de edades entre ellos. El tenía diez años más que ella y el solo hecho de que encontrara a una jovencita, alegre, desmedida, alocada e infantil, que en ocasiones podía ser una adulta, le parecía fascinante. Amaba a esa mujer.

-"Lo hubieses dicho antes pequeña"- Dijo entrando en la cama junto a ella mientras la acurrucaba en sus brazos, en menos de cinco minutos Alice estaba profundamente dormida.

…

La relación entre Emmet y Rosalie era distinta a todas, ella se quejaba de la ninfomanía de su compañero, pero no podía vivir sin eso. Se podría decir que ellos eran perfectos el uno para el otro y a la vez diferentes. Rosalie era la _Barbie _que todo hombre deseaba, y Emmet… Bueno era su _Ken. _Ambos encajaban perfectamente como piezas de un rompecabezas. Al salir de la habitación de Alice, Rosalie jalo a Emmet hasta el corredor y comenzó a besarlo frenéticamente. Era la primera vez que un hombre ocasionaba tal sensación en ella, pero Emmet la detuvo en seco.

-"Rose… No quiero… Digo me estoy odiando por hacer esto… Pero me heriste… Me mentiste Rosalie… Todo lo que me dijiste… Todo fue mentira… Pensé que no nos mentiríamos en nada, nunca."-Emmet se separo lentamente de Rosalie con cara deprimida, en ella ni habían rastros de su sonrisa diaria… Ahora quedaban los restos de ella.

-"Emmet… Por favor perdóname… No fue mi intención hacerlo, tenía que ayudar a Alice si no la pobre… ¡Quién sabe si ahorita estuviéramos aquí o en hospital!"-

-"Rose… Nunca imagine que mujeres como tu existieran… Y… No lo sé… Tengo que pensar en esto"- Hizo ademan de irse, Rosalie entro en pánico y lo cogió de la mano casi lista para tirarse al suelo y rogarle.

-"Emmet por favor, hare lo que quieras. Si quieres que me arrodille lo hare pero por favor no me dejes…"-Haciendo acción sus palabras se arrodillo doblando su muy cara falda y tratando de no dañar sus tacones, Emmet comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

-"Está bien, está bien, no es para tanto preciosa, vamos párate que estas arruinando tus zapatos."- La ayudo a pararse y la beso acariciándole el rostro.-"Exagere un poco ¿no?"-

-"Un poquito"- Rosalie sonrió y lo beso muy apasionadamente feliz de no haber perdido su relación.

…

Todo de nuevo estaba muy oscuro, y como el día anterior Edward no estaba en la cama, Bella abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose sola en la habitación. Dio un largo suspiro y recordó detalle a detalle la forma en que Edward la noche anterior la seducía y la llevaba a la cama, sumándole una noche más a su lista de _mejores noches de su vida_. Se removió en la enorme cama y abrazo un gran almohadón, aspirando la dulce esencia que Edward había dejado en el.

De pronto Lupita apareció en la habitación con una bandeja de plata llena de jugo de naranja, huevos, bacón y tortillas de maíz. Justo al lado había una pequeña notita escrita con la conocida letra de Edward.

_Amor, tuve que salir muy temprano y no quise despertarte_

_Tratare de llegar lo antes posible_

_No sabes cuánto te extraño_

_Te amo._

_Edward_

Bella doblo el papel y se dispuso a comer bocado a bocado. En este lugar los días pasaban muy lento y a la vez muy rápidos. Era su segundo día junto a Edward y ya le parecía una eternidad. Termino lentamente su desayuno y se fue a dar un baño. Luego de relajar sus músculos y estar relajada totalmente, miro el color de su piel. Necesitaba un bronceado.

Tomo su bañador y se dirigió a la piscina se coloco bloqueador solar y se recostó en una de las amplias sillas junto al jardín. El sol comenzó a bañar su pálida piel y lentamente comenzó a dormirse. Repentinamente sintió un suave toque en su muñeca y una presencia en la misma silla donde estaba recostada. Abrió los ojos de golpe y viendo a Edward que la veía divertido.

-"Estas muy perezosa cariño, debería ponerte más tareas"-Dijo mostrándole una sonrisa torcida. Estaba vestido con un traje de Calvin Klein con chaqueta de cuero negro y un maletín italiano del mismo color a su lado.

-"Cielo… ¿Donde estuviste? Te extrañe"- Se incorporo en la silla y le beso dulcemente.

-"Bueno, ya que lo preguntas. Estaba consiguiendo empleo"- Anuncio soltando una risita-"Conseguí un gran contrato, lo único que me incomoda es que sea en Guadalajara. No estoy tan familiarizado con esos estadios"- Dijo mirando en dirección opuesta a Bella y restándole importancia al asunto.

-"Es decir… ¿Una corrida?... En Guadalajara ¿no?"-Dijo bella mientras trataba de descifrar por que la actitud de Edward.

-"Sip… Es para mañana mismo. Un torero se… Se lesiono. Y me ofrecieron el triple de lo que le pagaban por ser quien soy y por la rapidez del asunto… Iras conmigo ¿no?"- Dijo mirándola a la cara

-"Por su puesto cariño, no te dejare solo"- Su rostro se ilumino con una sonrisa y sus ojos optaron un brillo especial.

-"Genial _Preciosa _por qué no sabes cuánto deseo que estés conmigo cuando me coloquen el traje de luces"-

-"¿El traje de luces?"-

-"Es la vestimenta del torero amor, se supone que ninguna mujer debe estar con el _matador_ antes de una corrida… Dicen que el toro puede sentir la presencia femenina y enfurece mas… pero solo son supersticiones. Además tienes que estar allí, no soporto estar mucho tiempo lejos de ti..."-

Bella se sonrojo mientras Edward acariciaba su muslo con delicadeza, como un cristal muy delicado y fino que pudiera romperse con el más mínimo toque.

-"El momento en el que me colocan el traje de luces… Es una tradición, un ritual. En ese momento pido la fuerza y la valentía necesaria para enfrentarme al toro… Y sin ti.._. _Simplemente no estaría concentrado _amor"-_

_-"_Oh_…_ ¿Cielo estás seguro de que son puras supersticiones, lo de la presencia femenina?... No quisiera que algo malo te pasara Edward… Solo de imaginarlo…"- Edward sabiendo a donde se dirigía la conversación la callo con un suave beso en los labios, le acaricio el rostro y siguió besándola más apasionadamente, lentamente sumergió su mano sobre su diminuto bikini y comenzó a masajear en su interior introduciendo sus dedos, Bella se rió y se paro del asiento alejándose de Edward con picardía, este la vio curioso. Luego grácilmente salto a la piscina, una vez en ella se quito todo lo que la cubría. Edward se paro en el borde y la observo, para luego quitarse su ropa. Se sumergió totalmente desnudo y comenzó a acercase seductora y lentamente a Bella. La tomo entre sus brazos y la arrincono contra la pared de la piscina, le beso el cuello y masajeo sus erectos pechos.

-"Hoy te he recordado cuanto te amo ¿no?"- Dijo con su ronca voz a la vez que introducía sus dedos en el interior de Bella y ella gemía de placer.

-"Deberías hacerlo… Mas seguido"- Logro decir mientras se retorcía en sus brazos, Edward se carcajeo y comenzó a besar sus pechos.

-"_Te amo, te amo, te amo_ eres mi vida Isabella Swan"- De tantas veces que Edward le había jurado su amor en español ya Bella podía entender a la perfección que significaba _te amo _en su idioma_. _Luego y por primera vez Edward se dejo de rodeos y comenzó a penetrarla urgentemente.-"Dios… Te extrañe tanto _preciosa"-_ Bella gemía y decía su nombre continuamente mientras el aceleraba el paso de sus embestidas. Por encima del hombro de su amado, Bella diviso a lo lejos como Lupita aparecía silenciosa por la puerta trasera del chalet, y dejaba una botella de champagne en una mesa del jardín, luego hecho una miradita traviesa y se rió bajito para luego salir corriendo al interior del Chalet.

-"Oh… Amor… Tu criada nos acaba de ver…"-Edward se carcajeo y acentuó más su fuerza en el interior de Bella.

-"Que mal que se fue… Se perdió de algo hermoso"-Bella se sentía a punto de explotar y apenas podía hablar.

-"¿Hermoso?"-

-"Cuando te corres… Es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida…"-Apenas lo menciono Bella se corrió… Y todo su ser se esparció en su interior, ella lo sintió pero en otro lugar ajeno a su cuerpo, se encontraba en su zona feliz.-"Vamos cariño… Mírame a los ojos… Amo ver esa mirada"- Bella lo complació y el jadeante la beso con fervor, aun estando dentro en ella.

* * *

**:)**

Sigo en espera de reviews :D


	10. Corrida Part II

**N/A**.:Decidi cambiar el nombre del FF... Ahora es Hold On :) Basada en una Cancion de Michael Buble Es hermosa la recomiendo.

* * *

Capítulo IX

Corrida.

Part. II

Edward se movía entre las duras y ásperas sabanas de hotel, odiaba dormir en un hotel. Nada era tan cómodo como su hogar. Y para colmo debía soportar la insolencia del gerente, el cual le coloco en la habitación dos camas separadas, una para él y otra para bella. Como si eso pudiera impedir que se acostara con ella. Estaba odiando de verdad verla al otro lado de la habitación durmiendo sola, quería con todas sus ganas estrujarla entre sus brazos y sentir su calor corporal, oler el perfume de su cabello y acariciar su rostro… Tenía tan poco tiempo con ella y le quedaba menos tiempo aun. Ella se iría… El estaba seguro de ello.

Alguien toco a la puerta, Edward se paro desnudo -como se había ido a dormir exhausto después de hacerle el amor a Bella- abriendo la puerta de la misma forma, importándole poco la expresión sorprendida del botones que traía el desayuno. Definitivamente eso era más de lo que deseaba ver del matador. Silencioso y rápido dejo el carrito en medio de la habitación y ni se quedo a esperar la propina, Edward se carcajeo y se dispuso a ojear la bandeja con comida. De pronto unas suaves y pequeñas manos lo enroscaron desde la espalda.

-"¿Fruta?... ¿Por qué desayunaremos solo fruta cariño?"-Pregunto la dormitada voz de bella mientras se colocaba frente del apoyando su mentón sobre su pecho, ella también estaba totalmente desnuda.

-"Bueno… El día de una corrida solo ingiero fruta _preciosa…_"-el rostro confundido de bella le indicaba una pregunta silenciosa ¿_por qué_?-_ "_Si un toro… llega a cornearme, los doctores tendrán menos porquería que limpiar"- Bella se tenso y aparto la mirada de la suya. La idea de verlo embarrado por el ruedo la hizo estremecer y su estomago se retorció. Corrió al baño y descargo su cena en el lavamanos.-"Cariño ¿estás bien?"- Dijo Edward persiguiéndola preocupado, Bella tranco la puerta de golpe y abrió el chorro del lavamanos.

-"¡No entres!"- Grito Bella mientras lavaba sus dientes.

-"Cielo ¿qué sucede?"- Pregunto una vez más.

-"Estoy bien… Saldré en un rato"-Decía mientras colocaba el cerrojo y se humedecía su rostro con agua fría, sus manos temblaban y estaba tan mareada que apenas podía mantenerse de pie.

-"Bella abre la puerta o la abriré a golpes… Hablo enserio"- A bella no le quedo de otra opción más que hacerlo, su tono de voz era más serio de lo normal y la hizo estremecer.

-"No tengo nada Edward, ves todo en orden"-Dijo cerrando el chorro mientras Edward la examinaba de arriba hacia abajo con ojos escrutadores y sospechosos.

-"Estas pálida… Te oí vomitar… Preciosa necesito estar concentrado en el ruedo, no puedo tener en mi cabeza que estas preocupada, nerviosa o que estarás al punto de un colapso nervioso por mi… Tienes que ser fuerte, si no mostrare debilidad."-Dijo sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos y viéndola a los ojos.

-"Oh Edward… No sé si pueda… No creo que pueda verte tan cerca de ese animal y saber que estarás bien… Edward tengo tanto miedo…"- Sus lagrimas comenzaban a salir y Edward apretó su mandíbula, era horroroso para el tener que ver eso.

-"_Preciosa _hazlo por mí… Por favor estaré bien. Confía en mí."- En ese segundo tocaron la puerta urgentemente.-"Deben ser los Vulturi… ¿Estarás bien?"- Bella respiro profundamente y asintió moviendo la cabeza. Edward la beso en la frente y se separo de ella poniéndose rápidamente su bata de dormir y dándole a bella la suya. Luego se dirigió a abrir la puerta para confirmar sus sospechas. Eran sus amigos, Aro, Cayo y Marco Vulturi. Eran hermanos y los tres toda su vida la habían dedicado a este trabajo. Desde que la carrera de Edward empezó ellos se habían encargado de él, de vestirlo, ordenar sus trajes o crearlos y realizar el ritual pre- corrida. Edward los saludo mientras estos entraban con confianza a la habitación, Cayo tenía en sus manos un maletín de cuero negro y con relleno forrado de terciopelo, lo coloco sobre un mueble en forma de reverencial admiración mientras que Marco en sus manos tenía un tipo de cofre pequeños que al igual modo lo coloco con mucho cuidado en el suelo. Edward abrió el maletín de cuero y observo su interior complacido, mostro una media sonrisa y felicito en español a los recién llegados. Aro, el líder al parecer le menciono algo en español… No estaba contento. En ese momento Bella salió del cuarto, sonrojada ante la gente desconocida y tímida. Edward le tendió una mano y ella la cogió uniéndose a él y abrazándolo, Edward la presento en español ante los invitados y un debate de palabras comenzó entre los hombres. Los hermanos no estaban de acuerdo con lo que Edward estaba haciendo. Una mujer no debía estar con el torero antes de una corrida. El desagrado de los Vultiris era obvio y bella se sintió incomoda, Edward vio el rostro encogido de su amada y fue el toque justo que necesito para mandarlos al diablo, si les gustaba que se quedaran y si no les gustaban podían irse. Los Vulturi no tuvieron más opción que adaptarse a las reglas del torero, lo tenían en mucha estima, casi como a un hijo.

-"No les gusto ¿no?"-Dijo bella una vez que estaban asolas en el cuarto. Edward estaba a punto de ducharse para comenzar con el ritual.

-"Claro que si _preciosa_ ¿a quién no le gustarías?... Solo son unos viejos supersticiosos no les prestes atención"- Edward la beso y luego se metió en la ducha. Para ese entonces bella ya se encontraba arreglándose, aprovecho la llegada de los hombres para darse una ducha rápida y ahora arreglaba su cabello. Termino de vestirse y salió con la frente en alto al recibidor de la habitación. Por suerte Sam, el guarda espaldas que Edward le había asignado, -por ser el más amistoso y el único que hablara ingles- Se encontraba allí parado como una estatua de concreto. Le sonrió al verla mientras recibía miradas envenenadas de los hermanos.

-"Esta muy linda _señorita"-_ Dijo mientras hacia una reverencia.

-"Gracias Sam..."- Dijo ida de la conversación y clavando sus ojos en los hombrecillos que hablaban en susurros entre ellos.

-"¿Sucede algo?"-Pregunto Sam viendo la expresión en el rostro de Bella.

-"Eh… Bueno aun no…"-Dijo ella temblorosa.

-"¿A qué se refiere _señorita?"-_

-"Tu… ¿Tú crees en esto del ritual?... Digo que yo no debería estar aquí…"- Sus ojos se posaron el los oscuros ojos del eludido y este tuvo que esquivar su vista de ella intimidado.

-"Bueno… Es algo de hombres _señorita _no me parece bien que este aquí pero… Sé que mi _jefe _es el mejor, ni mil maldiciones podrían hacerlo caer."- Respondió firmemente observando a los Vulturi.

Marco a una señal de su hermano Aro comenzó a abrir el cofre que había traído, este sorprendentemente tenía varios compartimientos, cada uno con cosas distintas y extrañas a Bella. Lenta y respetuosamente comenzó a armar un altar, con vírgenes velas y demás imágenes religiosas, Cayo saco mientras tanto lo que traía en el maletín de cuero y lo acomodo en una mesa. Era el famoso traje de luces. Negro con adornos plateados y rojos. Aro solo observaba a sus hermanos trabajar. Bella se llego a preguntar ¿qué haría él en todo esto?, Bella se arrincono en una esquina junto con Sam, no quería estorbar ni seguir enfadando al viejo. De repente Edward apareció con el cabello humedecido, una toalla alrededor de su cintura y una cajita negra en sus manos, Bella ahogo un gemido al verlo salir de la habitación, la provoco tanto que solo quería saltarle encima. Aro se acerco a él con el mismo respeto y este le entrego la cajita, la cual paso a manos de Marco quien la abrió y coloco delicadamente cada objeto en el altar que había creado. Un crucifijo, una foto de Esme de Cullen junto a Carlisle Cullen, los padres de Edward y por ultimo una pequeña rosa paralizada en el tiempo que fue sacada de un libro que era su protector. Todos estos los objetos más preciados de Edward.

Una vez que todo estaba listo, Edward se retiro la toalla quedando completamente desnudo. Bella se sonrojo y se sentó en un sofá que se encontraba en una esquina alejada, no quería estorbar en nada, ya era mucho con estar presente. Aro trato de ignorarla pero no podía ser posible eso, era la primera vez que tal cosa pasaba y si algo malo sucedía en la corrida. Seria culpa de ella.

Aro lentamente cogió las medias y comenzó a colocárselas a Edward, en realidad fueron varios pares de medias que se le fueron colocadas, luego siguió por el resto de la ropa, en todo el proceso Edward mantenía mirada perdida y rostro serio, en pocas ocasiones miro a Bella y la mayoría del tiempo cerraba sus ojos concentrándose y meditando. Una vez vestido comenzó a peinar su cabello humedecido con una crema que lograba domarlo y dejar cada hebra en su lugar. Se arrodillo frente al altar recién creado y oró silenciosamente. Después de eso se dio por terminado el ritual, se paro gallardo y cogió la montera -gorra que completa el traje de luces-. Los tres hermanos con sonrisas en sus rostros le tomaron la mano y desearon suerte en español, luego le lanzaron miradas envenenadas a Bella. Recogieron todo y salieron como almas que lleva el diablo dejando solos a Edward, Sam y Bella. Edward le dijo algunas cosas a Sam en español, este asintió y salió de la habitación en silencio, luego al estar solos Edward le extendió una mano a su amada.

-"¿Muy extraño para tu cultura?"-Le dijo mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos.

-"Ummm he visto cosas más extrañas"- Le respondió mientras lo besaba dulcemente.-"Te ves tan sexy… Como quisiera quitarte este traje y comerte a besos"-Edward le sonrió y la beso mas apasionadamente.

-"Acompáñame al auto."- Bella asintió aferrándose de su brazo y ambos salieron de la habitación. Sam estaba afuera de esta y al verlos salir los siguió como una sombra todo el trayecto. En el lobby había una gran cantidad de gente esperando ver al matador antes del ruedo, también se encontraba el sequito del matador, todos vestidos y listos para marcharse. Edward con cortesía y agradecimiento firmo autógrafos, dio saludos y hablo con algunas personas. Algo había cambiado en él desde el ritual, sus ojos no tenían el mismo brillo que tenían antes, ahora estaban opacos y sus sonrisas no llegaban a estos. Nadie parecía notarlo, excepto por Bella. La trato en todo momento como siempre lo había hecho, pero algo en el no era igual.

Al llegar a la entrada principal Bella diviso tres Rolls Royces Hummers, Edward se despidió de ella con un beso en los labios y una mirada que ella jamás había visto en su vida viniendo de él. Era de tristeza ligada con pesar y temor, sus miradas mutuas valían por más de mil palabras. El tenía miedo… Más no lo demostraba al público. Su sequito esperaba fuera del coche y el rápidamente subió en este seguido de los demás.

-"No iré en el mismo coche ¿cierto?"- Dijo Bella aclarándose la garganta temblorosa mientras que Sam la tomaba delicadamente por un brazo sosteniéndola.

-"Lo siento _señorita_ tienen que llegar ellos aparte, usted ira en el segundo coche y las mujeres del sequito irán en el tercer coche… ¿Está bien? Se encuentra muy pálida."-

-"El estará bien ¿verdad?... Dime que lo estará…"- Dijo bella sintiendo que sus piernas le fallaban, nunca se había sentido tan mal como en ese momento.

-"Claro que estará bien _señorita _no se preocupe, siempre sale todo bien. ¿Eso es lo que le preocupa? Debe calmarse, no querrá que se desconcentre en plena corrida, muéstrese tranquila o podría suceder un accidente."-

-"Sam… No creo que pueda…"- Sam la sostenía fuertemente ahora, ya sus piernas no estaban manteniendo el peso.

-"Resista… Tiene que hacerlo, el matador no debe mostrar debilidad y si la ve en este estado, se preocupara por usted… Vamos"- la sostuvo con sus dos grandes manos y la introdujo en el coche lo más rápido que pudo.

-"Eh… Sam… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"- Le dijo bella estando más tranquila una vez en el coche y camino al estadio.

-"Claro _señorita"_-

-"Eh… Edward… Bueno note que… No tiene nada que lo proteja… Digo en _esa _parte"- Sam se carcajeo estruendosamente

-"Claro que no _señorita. _Así muestra su valor y hombría"- Un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal, muchas de las cicatrices que le había visto a Edward eran en sus muslos a veces muy cerca de _esa _zona.

Llegaron con rapidez al estadio, Sam bajo primero del coche. Había muchísima gente y se abalanzaban contra ellos, saludando y pidiendo unas palabras con la Sra. Cullen. Bella estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas, pero nunca en su vida se había sentido tan bien como en ese momento, aquellas personas la admiraban no por su belleza ni por su dinero. Ella era una igual para ellos que había logrado estar con el matador. El la escogió a ella entre miles de mujeres. Eso le encantaba. Sam la llevo entre la multitud hasta sus asientos.

-"_Señorita, _ creo que debo darle unos consejitos antes de que empiece esto"- Dijo Sam con tono serio y en susurros.

-"¿Consejos? ¿A qué te refieres?"-

-"Eh… Bueno, es muy usual en esta carrera la competencia. Bueno en todas las carreras hay competencia… En fin, en este profesión, la competencia es más peligrosa."-

-"Explícate Sam"-

-"Bueno _señorita. _Los demás toreros tienen como objetivo eliminar a mi jefe… Y qué mejor que desconcentrarlo en el ruedo para que ocurra un accidente"-

-"¿Un accidente?... ¿Cómo lo desconcentraran? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo?"- Dijo Bella con nerviosismo.

-"Bueno, con frecuencia envían a hombres… Para llamar su atención, le ofrecerán tragos, le sacaran conversación… Eso definitivamente desconcentraría a mi jefe. Y más si la quiere tanto como parece."-

-"… ¿Y qué me aconsejas?"-

-"Tengo varios guaruras cerca, ellos impedirán que pasen, pero si se llegan a colar, no quite su mirada de mi jefe. Ignórelos, ni les dirija la palabra. En todo momento debe ver al matador… Otra cosa seria… Que si no desea verlo en algún momento, que no pueda soportar los nervios o el miedo, póngase estas gafas y cierre los ojos pero nunca voltee su rostro. Siempre debe estar viéndolo. SIEMPRE"-Dijo tendiéndole las gafas oscuras como el jade negro y acentuando las últimas palabras. Bella comprendió la gravedad del asunto y en ese segundo se las coloco. Justo en ese momento las puertas principales comenzaron a abrirse y de uno en uno fue saliendo el sequito, dejando para el final a Edward. Este saludo majestuosamente con la gracia y agilidad que solo el poseía. Todo se fue preparando rápidamente para dar inicio a la corrida, en el transcurso Edward no apartaba la vista de Bella, su rostro se veía serio y despreocupado, aunque su vista expresaba para ella como siempre todo lo que tenía su alma. Bella se sentía atada de manos, como si fuera a ocurrir algo inevitable, y ella solo pudiera observarlo sin hacer nada para arreglarlo. Entre esa charla silenciosa entre ambos Bella llevo instintivamente y sin darse cuenta su delicada mano hasta su barbilla rozándose sus rosados labios delicadamente con sus largos y blancos dedos. Edward trago en seco y le sonrió respirando profundamente. Para él todo terminaría pronto, solo era otro gaje del oficio, pero era la primera vez que trabajaba siendo observado por la mujer que amaba.

Todo estuvo arreglado y el matador se coloco en su posición. Abrieron nuevamente las puertas y salió furioso un enorme animal de más de ochocientos kilos de musculo y con una cornamenta de más de cuarenta centímetros de largo, tan filosos como dagas. Apuntando hacia su objetivo.

El Enorme toro enseguida corrió a embestir al matador, pero este lo esquivo ágilmente con un movimiento rápido. Bella sofoco un grito de pánico al ver la cercanía entre ambos seres.

-"Sam… No… No… Puedo hacer esto…"- Sus manos temblaban y todo le daba vueltas, El toro embistió nuevamente y Bella cerró los ojos de golpe oyendo la reacción del público a su alrededor.

-"Cierre los ojos _señorita, _ pero no gire la cabeza… Trate de parecer calmada, él la está viendo"- Dijo Sam, y era cierto. Edward en ese momento estaba con sus ojos puestos en ella, Bella poseía los ojos cerrados fuertemente y trataba de hacer que Sam le decía. En escasos momentos abrió los ojos, solo cuando oía los gritos de la multitud eufórica abría los ojos para comprobar que Edward estuviera bien. Esto la estaba matando lentamente, la sensación de no saber que pasara, la irritación por tener que presenciarlo y la angustia por el bienestar de su amado eran una tortura, en varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de perder la consciencia de no ser por la fortaleza interna que la ayudaba a sobrellevarlo.

-"_Señorita_ ya casi acaba, y se dirige hacia acá…"- Bella abrió los ojos y confirmo lo que Sam le decía, Edward con rastros de sangre del pobre animal en su ropa se acercaba radiante hacia Bella y la señalo como lo había hecho la primera vez que la vio, dedicándole la corrida y haciéndole una reverencia. Bella le sonrió y su mano voló instintivamente a su pecho tratando de aguantar su corazón que parecía listo para saltar de su pecho. Edward se giro hacia el animal y lo enfrento nuevamente para darle la estocada final. El golpe fue rápido y certero, el toro callo como roca al suelo dando por terminado esto. El público alababa y gritaba de euforia, fue cortada una oreja del animal y entregada a Edward, el público siguió gritando y se le concedió otra oreja al matador, las rosas, regalillos, notas y hasta ropa interior volaban por los aires del estadio cayendo en el ruedo y Edward solo agradecía con cortesía.

* * *

**:)**

Saludos!


	11. Corrida Part III

**N/A**: Listo hasta el fin de semana q viene quizas =) todo esta en mi cabeza falta plasmarlo

* * *

Capítulo IX

Corrida.

Part. III

-"¿Cuando podre verlo?"- Pregunto Bella con euforia y dando saltitos mientras Sam la llevaba al coche.

-"Eh… Bueno _señorita._ La llevare a su hotel… Mi jefe tendrá que firmar autógrafos, dar una conferencia y seguro ira luego con el sequito a celebrar…"- Su todo era pesado y lejano, no parecía estar seguro de sus palabras.

-"¿Que no quieres decirme Sam?"- Dijo Bella entrando con agilidad al coche.

-"A usted no se le escapa nada_ señorita…_ Bueno, esas celebraciones de mi jefe… Duran mucho."-

-"¿Mucho? ¿Cuánto es eso?"-

-"Después de enfrentarse y verle la cara a la muerte… Los hombres cambian… Él… Bueno a veces se pierde por semanas… O a veces para siempre… Nunca ha durado mucho con sus parejas… Es difícil de explicar"-

-"Con eso me quieres decir que… Esas celebraciones… Son… ¿Mujeres?"- La voz de Bella se tenso y un nudo llego a su garganta, ¿Edward engañándola? Eso no podría pasar… Él le había rogado que se quedara, que le diera una oportunidad y todo para… ¿Lastimarla? Eso no podía ser cierto.

-"La mayoría de las veces _señorita… _Lamento decírselo, pero usted es toda una damita y no quiero que salga herida… Las mucamas hablan ¿sabe?... E escuchado que usted está comprometida, disculpe si soy muy entrometido… Soy muy leal a mi jefe y todo pero… Creo que estaría mejor con ese hombre que con mi jefe… El Sr. Cullen nunca ha sido muy estable para las relaciones"-

-"Gracias Sam…"-Dijo Bella tratando de contener sus lagrimas y sin darse cuenta de que ya el coche estaba estacionado frente al hotel. Sam bajo pesadamente del coche y ayudo a una moldeable y gelatinosa Bella a hacer lo mismo. Estaba tan frágil en aquel momento que parecía una hoja a la deriva de un gran océano. Su cabeza daba vueltas, toda la felicidad que tenía se cayó por un gran acantilado en picada. Bella camino como zombie hacia su habitación si mencionar palabra, Sam se despidió y ella ni pareció notarlo.

Como Sam le había dicho la habitación estaba vacía, todo estaba exactamente igual como se había quedado antes de salir a la corrida. Observo la gran y solitaria habitación y sintió un frio interno que se extendía por todo su cuerpo, desde el centro de su corazón siguiendo por sus venas hasta llegar a cada una de sus terminaciones.

Camino hacia el bar y tomo una botella de tequila llevándosela con un vaso hacia el balcón y recostándose en una de los sillones reclinables que allí se encontraban.

Recordó en silencio las largas noches en espera de la llegada de Jacob. Noches frías, solitarias, que parecían interminables, donde su único compañero era el alcohol y uno que otro cigarrillo en los momentos más depresivos y ansiosos. Esta noche era distinta a aquellas… Ella sabía que Jacob siempre volvería. Jacob siempre lo hacía. Nunca tuvo miedo de que la traicionara o de que existiera _otra, _simplemente él no tenía tiempo. Siempre trabajaba o estaba muy agotado. El poco tiempo libre que Jacob poseía lo perdió cuando conoció a Bella. Aquellas noches solitarias no dolían tanto como esta. Aquellas noches pasaban lentas pero no tanto como _esta._

Los segundos parecían horas y las horas parecían infinitas.

El tiempo parecía pasar cada vez más lento y la botella que una vez estuvo llena ya estaba a dos tragos de estar completamente vacía. Bella no merecía esto.

Ella debería estar en algún lugar de Acapulco con sus amigos disfrutando de algún spa relajante tratando de centrar sus sentimientos hacia su futuro esposo, no debería estar sola, un poco ebria y totalmente dolida por la posible traición de un hombre que casi no conocía.

_¿¡Quien era Edward!_ No era nadie, solo llevaba conociéndolo ¿qué? ¿Dos días? Era totalmente absurdo que se estuviera lamentando por él. No lo amaba. Era imposible amarlo a tan poco tiempo. Tal vez se lo había dicho en varias ocasiones y repetitivamente. Pero viendo todo con claridad ella no _podía _amarlo… _¿O sí?... ¿_Era posible enamorarse de una persona tan profundamente en tan poco tiempo?... Casi no sabía nada de él, no sabía de su familia, de su infancia, sus estudios, nada. Solo sabía lo poco que había visto de él.

"_Creo que estaría mejor con ese hombre que con mi jefe"_

Las palabras de Sam resonaron en su cabeza nuevamente. Tenía razón. Y bella lo sabía. Jacob. Era cien por ciento mejor que Edward. Podría brindarle una vida plena, segura.

"_Pero no lo amas_"

Le contesto otra voz en su cabeza, Bella no amaba a Jacob. Pero el cariño que sentía hacia él era tan fuerte que podía pasar por amor ante sus ojos. Reflexiono cada vez más profundo y trato de arreglar sus pensamientos encontrados. Lo que sentía por Edward era el doble o hasta el triple de más fuerte que lo que sentía por Jacob. Los sentimientos que poseía hacia Jacob no eran nada en comparación a la atracción que sentía por Edward…

Lo amaba… Esta total y locamente enamorada de Edward Cullen. De un hombre al cual casi ni conocía y el cual seguramente la estaba engañando en estos momentos…

Bella se paro tambaleándose del sillón dejando la botella en el suelo, entro a la habitación vacía y siguió al dormitorio, estaba agotada de tanto pensar en todo. Necesitaba alguien a su lado. Alguien que la ayudara, que la escuchara al menos. Justo en ese momento sonó el teléfono de la habitación, bella lo contesto de mala gana.

-"Diga"-

-"Sra. Cullen tiene una llamada telefónica, ¿desea que se la pase?"- Hablo soñoliento el gerente del hotel.

-"Creo que el Sr. Cullen dejo claro que no quería que le pasaran llamadas."- Le respondió Bella en tono cortante.

-"Dice que es urgente hablar con usted… Es La Srta. Alice Brandon…"- Al oír ese nombre el ánimo de Bella cambio de golpe.

-"Hombre debió decirlo antes, pase la llamada"- El teléfono repico unos segundos y después se oyó la voz cantarina de Alice al otro lado del auricular.-"¡Al! ¿Como estas? ¿Cómo supiste donde estaba?"-

-"Bella cariño ¡si medio país te vio por la televisión nacional! La corrida fue televisada… Te vez muy bien… ¿No volverás cierto? Te extraño Bella… Tengo tantas cosas que contarte…"-

-"oh Alice no se qué hare… Sé que debo volver pero… Alice sin Edward…"-

-"No sabes cómo vivir sin el ahora ¿cierto?"-

-"¿Como supiste?"-

-"Desde que los vi juntos en el restaurant… Esa mirada suya… Y como te abrazaba y como tú lo mirabas… Me recordó tanto a mis primeras citas con Jazz… Por eso estaba preocupada Bella… No quiero perderte… Pero creo que ya es tarde…"-

-"Alice tu nunca me perderás ¡y menos por un hombre!... Lo amo Alice… Pero sé que debo volver… El no me conviene y Jacob es mi futuro"-Una lagrima escurridiza corrió por la mejilla de Bella era una verdad difícil de aceptar y tenía tantas emociones encontradas que esa no la pudo retener.

-"En esto no te puedo aconsejar bellita… Yo no sería capaz de dejar a Jazz por nada del mundo… Algo terrible debe de haberte hecho para que hayas tomado esa resolución."-

-"Aunque no haya hecho algo malo Al… El no me conviene. Casi ni lo conozco y Jacob es cien por ciento más seguro que el… Estoy totalmente convencida de eso."-

-"Nos iremos en dos días a U. S. A. Sabes en cual hotel estamos, llámame si no has cambiado de opinión ¿de acuerdo? Tengo que colgar, Jasper se enfadara si veo que no estoy dormida."-

-"¿Jasper está contigo?"-

-"Eh… Si… Eh… Rose lo llamo… Bells no quería contarte esto por teléfono pero… Estoy embarazada"-

-"¡Oh dios mío! ¿Y CUANDO PENSABAS DECIRSELO A TU MEJOR AMIGA?"-

-"¡Bells lo siento! ¡Me entere cuando tú decidiste darte de aventurera con un desconocido!"-Un forcejeo se escucho al otro lado de la bocina seguido por unos chillidos de Alice.

-"Lo siento Bella, Alice tiene que dormir, llamara mañana ¿de acuerdo?"- La voz de Jasper tomo el lugar de la de Alice, tenia tono burlón.

-"Esta bien futuro papá, hablamos luego"- Le contesto Bella entre carcajadas y a la vez colgando el auricular. Extrañaba tanto a sus amigos… Al colgar el teléfono volvió a su realidad en la sola habitación… Siguió su camino hacia el dormitorio y se recostó en una de las camas individuales, tratando de aspirar todo lo que quedaba de la fragancia corporal de Edward… Abrazo una de las almohadas y trato de dormir.

El sueño se le hacía imposible de conciliar, ¿cuándo llegaría Edward? Si es que llegaba…

Unas fuertes manos la cubrieron por la espalda y unos labios carnosos y suaves le rozaron el cuello.

-"Pensé que estabas dormida _Preciosa"- _Bella salto entre sus brazos de la sorpresa y se giro rápidamente para encararlo colocando sus temblorosas manos sobre su rostro y besándolo apasionadamente, dejando que sus lagrimas salieran alocadas de sus ojos. –"Vaya… Debí tardarme más…"-Dijo Edward respirando nuevamente después de aquel beso.-"¿Que tienes _Mi vida? _ ¿Por qué lloras?"- Al darse cuenta de que Bella era un mar de lagrimas se incorporo en la cama preocupado y tomando su rostro entre sus brazos.

-"Pensé… Pensé que no volverías…"-Edward se rio bajito y limpio las lagrimas de su rostro.

-"Cariño, ¿Por qué no volvería? Ni loco te dejaría _mi vida_… entre tantos autógrafos que tuve que firmar y las entrevistas paso mucho tiempo…"-

-"¿Y el Sequito? ¿No fuiste a _celebrar_ con ellos?"- Bella acentuó las últimas palabras.

-"No… ¡Si no llegaría mañana!... _Preciosa _no puedo estar tanto tiempo separado de ti… Creo que no has entendido cuanto te necesito conmigo"-

-"Pero me dijeron que… Eso acostumbran…"-

-"Si… pero eso es una antigua costumbre _preciosa_ antes de que te conociera… Antes de que tuviera alguien que me hiciera querer volver"- dijo mirándole a los ojos y besándola dulcemente en los labios.-"Te amo Isabella ¿es que aun no lo entiendes?"-

-"Oh Edward"- Lo abrazo efusivamente mientras sus lagrimas mojaban la camisa vino tinto del eludido -"Te amo"-

* * *

**:)**

Alguna opinion? alguna idea?

Dejen Reviews!

Saludos!


	12. Paparazzi

**N/A:** Hola **Noelle xD**, grax por ser mi primer review :) y el segundo xD

Bueno en realidad no se cuantos caps subire, saque la idea del libro y es relativamente parecida pero no es identica. Digamos que la uni con mi originalidad XD

Por el momento van diez caps si no contamos el cap de la Corrida que se dividio en I, II, III :)

Solo se que a esta historia le falta maso

* * *

Capítulo X

Paparazzi

-"En serio Jess ¡Algo grande se está cocinando aquí!"- Decía Tanya Denali en susurros mientras hablaba por el teléfono de su pequeña oficina- Pequeña comparada con la de su jefa Rosalie Hale-.

-"Vamos Denali, estas paranoica. Yo pensaba que ese era mi trabajo…"- Le respondía en tono cortante Jessica Stanley mientras trataba de buscar inspiración para una columna de chismes de su actual revista.

-"Shhhh ¡Te digo que algo está pasando!, el Sr. Hale no deja el país, ni su trabajo por nada del mundo… ¿No te parece extraño que deje todo de la noche a la mañana sin planificar justamente cuando su hermana también hizo lo mismo?..."-

-"Me parece que mi paranoia es contagiosa… Denali quizá su hermana tubo un contratiempo, en fin no me importa estoy bastante ocupada con Swan… Se me perdió totalmente del mapa…"-

-"Jessica ¡el Sr. Hale no deja el trabajo ni aunque su hermana estuviera en coma! Solo lo he visto dejar la oficina cuando Alice Brandon esté involucrada…"-

-"¿Y? No es secreto nacional que este loco por esa niña"-

-"Aisshhh ¡¿Que te sucede Jessica Stanley? ¿Tengo que explicártelo todo? Si Brandon está involucrada quiere decir que esta en México ¿no? Y no dices que ¿Isabella Swan desapareció del mapa? Que coincidencia que desapareciera justamente al mismo tiempo que MI JEFA y el SR. HALE…"-

-"Brandon va a todos lados con Swan… ¡¿Dios como no pude verlo antes? Pero… ¿Que hacen en México? Y ¿Por qué salieron del país tan rápidamente? Me hubiese enterado si hubo planificación… Mis contactos nunca me fallan…"-

-"Ves… Aquí hay algo raro… El Sr. Hale saldrá esta tarde al Distrito Federal de México, tomara luego otro vuelo hacia Acapulco… ¿Cuál será el próximo movimiento de Jessica Stanley?"-

-"Definitivamente saldré hoy mismo… Gracias Tanya, tienes mucha razón, algo están escondiendo… Sea lo que sea lo descubriré, ¿sabes donde se hospedara?"- Tanya le dijo el hotel a donde llegaría sin mucho detalle, era poco lo que sabía sobre esto y era mucho lo que había descubierto. Jessica colgó el teléfono rápidamente y se dispuso a buscar el próximo vuelo a México, le resulto fácil conseguir uno para el medio día, según sus cálculos llegaría a Acapulco unas horas después que Jasper.

Empaco lo más importante, pocas prendas de ropa y su cámara profesional además de los lentes de visión nocturna que muy pocas veces usaba pero que sabía que podría necesitar y no tenerlos consigo, siempre ocurría así, Cuando los tenia no los usaba y cuando los necesitaba no los llevaba.

Llego al aeropuerto con tiempo de anticipado -Muchas horas de anticipado a decir verdad-, se sentó esperando que saliera su vuelo en la sala de espera y creo en su cabeza los pasos a seguir al llegar a Acapulco. Encontraría el hotel, se establecería en otro mucho más barato y tendría que sobornar a unos cuantos botones para que hicieran los trabajos sucios. Sonaba sencillo.

Pero… ¿Qué haría si Swan no se encontraba con los Hale?... Mataría a Denali, este viaje le estaba costando una fortuna y los sobornos mas el hotel serian muchos más golpes a su bolsillo.

En minutos después de haberse sentado se anuncio en el altoparlante que sobraban dos asientos para el Distrito Federal de México, sin pensarlo más corrió a pedir uno, este parecía ser su día de suerte, quizás llegaría al mismo tiempo que Jasper o hasta tal vez con unas horas de antelación… Le daría tiempo de ver el hotel y comenzar su plan, su ansiedad era inevitable, este viaje podría darle la noticia que tanto había esperado. Una noticia, chisme o escándalo que podría llevarla a la cima de su carrera periodística, algo que haría pequeño todo aquel trabajo jamás realizado en su vida o simplemente este viaje podría ser su ruina. Había gastado muchos ahorros solo con el vuelo… Pero su corazón le decía que valdría la pena al final, podía sentirlo. Le encantaba salir en busca de lo desconocido, arriesgarse y no jugar por el camino seguro. Dar pasos en la oscuridad sintiendo el temor de caer y salir victoriosa… Eso la apasionaba.

El viaje paso largo y pesado, los minutos se le pasaron lentos… Su ansiedad fue disminuyendo y hubo momentos en los que pensó que esto no había sido una buena idea, igualmente ya no había marcha atrás solo le quedaba conseguir la noticia o conseguirla, sino estaba perdida.

Llego al Distrito Federal y se dispuso a tomar el siguiente vuelo a Acapulco, casi estaba atardeciendo pero llegaría antes de la hora de cenar, le fue un poco difícil comunicarse por el idioma pero no era nada que pudiera detenerla. Llego como había predicho a Acapulco, donde tuvo miedo por primera vez en el viaje. Estaba en un país desconocido, sola y ni siquiera sabía hablar castellano, pero su valentía y fuerza interna la obligaron a seguir. Se espabilo y quito el sudor de su frente, tomo su pequeña maleta y tomo un taxi mostrándole la dirección que con anterioridad había anotado en una pequeña hojita, el taxista asintió y la llevo entre la ciudad, dejándole ver al paso las hermosas playas y demás paisajes preciosos.

El taxista la dejo frente al caro y lujoso hotel, definitivamente aquí debían estar los Hale… Justo cuando pensó aquello una menuda chica, con el cabello oscuro y corto salió del hotel, iba con la cabeza cabizbaja y se veía agotada, hambrienta y deprimida. Siguió caminando entre la gente mientras enlazaba sus brazos sobre su vientre y hacia caso omiso a su alrededor.

Por poco Jessica no logra reconocer a Alice Brandon con ese aspecto. Estaba tan pálida y decaída que parecía un zombie, estaba sola y triste. Significaba que Jasper aun no había llegado, era una buena noticia. Ahora sus planes habían cambiado… ¿A dónde iría Brandon sola y en ese estado?

Se dispuso a seguirla a una distancia considerable y sin llamar la atención. Agradeció que su maleta fuera diminuta y no interfiriera en sus nuevos planes.

Después de un rato de seguir a la joven por las calles, entre considerables multitudes, pudo distinguir su objetivo. Swan.

Cuando la vio trato de esquivar su trayectoria y se escondió más cerca de ella pero en unos arbustos donde no fuera visible. ¿_Pero qué diablos_?

¿Qué hacia Isabella Swan la chica _comprometida_ con Jacob Black siendo abrazada por un SEXY desconocido?

Jessica estaba anonadada, _esta_ era la historia que estuvo esperando. Alice no parecía muy alegre de ver a su amiga y Swan se veía un poco incomoda… Y ese extraño tan atractivo y sexy no la abrazaba como un _amigo _haría… Sus manos se adueñaban de toda su cintura y su cercanía era tal que hacia la escena un poco reveladora para una _mujer comprometida,_ fuera pasable si ese fuera Black… Pero no lo era… Era un extraño, Jessica jamás lo había visto en su vida.

Alice parecía a punto de llorar, se le notaba en su rostro, extraño le dedicaba algunas palabras irritado pero no enojado hasta que Swan cruzo unas palabras con Alice… estaba conmovida y aquel adonis apenas se movió a las palabras de Swan, algunos trazos de culpa nublaban su rostro pero no permanecieron por mucho tiempo en saco su cámara rápidamente y tomo todas las fotos que pudo obteniendo ángulos muy comprometedores. Alice se devolvió por el mismo camino por donde vino y sola como había llegado, El dios leonino sonrió y le susurro algunas cosas en el oído a Swan, esta le dio un codazo y se dispuso a entrar en el restaurant… Bingo pensó Stanley. Después de recibir el codazo en las costillas el extraño la cogió de un brazo y la jalo hacia su cuerpo para luego tomar su rostro entre sus manos y besarla apasionadamente mientras reía… Jessica duro poco en procesar esa información pero al final reacciono y tomo todas las fotos que pudo de aquel ardiente beso. Entraron acaramelados al restaurant perdiéndose de la vista de su espía incógnita, para luego ser seguidos por muchos guardas espaldas… O estos eran de Swan o eran de aquel extraño… Si eran de aquel hombre, debía ser bastante importante… Pensó rápido y calculo cuanto tiempo le tomaría buscar un hotel y volver, tendría que hacerlo antes de que terminaran de cenar… Sino los perdería de vista y sería muy difícil encontrarlos.

Corrió contando segundos hacia un motel cercano, pidió una habitación y se instalo en esta lo más rápido que pudo las cosas le estaban saliendo como viento en popa y sentía que la suerte por fin estaba tocando a su puerta.

Cogió su cámara, junto con su grabadora portátil y una pequeña libreta para luego salir como un bólido hasta el restaurant, no había notado que el tiempo había pasado en esta ocasión muy de prisa y que había sido muy lenta para el momento.

Llego extenuada al restaurant respirando precipitadamente y tratando de mantener su corazón en su pecho… Pero su esfuerzo fue en vano, al llegar al restaurant observo desilusionada como un Ferrari rojo volaba por la carretera siendo manejado por aquel hombre desconocido y su objetivo…

…

Jessica llevo dos días enteros tratando de conseguir a Swan, alguna pista o algún rastro… Pero desapareció totalmente del mapa… De nuevo. Su cabeza parecía explotar, solo tenía unas cuantas fotos de ella con el obvio _Amante_. Pero necesitaba más que eso si quería ganar bastante pasta.

Era casi media noche y con tanto estrés mental no podía conciliar el sueño. Decidió darse un respiro y tratar de pegar un ojo, se recostó en la vieja cama de su habitación del motel y encendió el televisor anticuado que estaba frente a esta. No había cable ni antena, así que no entendía mucho de los programas que sintonizaba, Genial.

Se tumbo con totalidad en la cama y trato de descansar la vista. Cuando un alboroto en el viejo televisor le llamo la atención, se integro perezosamente no tenía ni por qué ver el televisor ya que no entendía ni medio pepino de lo que hablaban pero aun así lo hizo…

Su suerte cambio nuevamente en segundos. Ahí estaba, _él. _Él desconocido que se encontraba con Isabella Swan… ¡En la televisión Nacional! Jessica dio un brinco y presto más atención tratando de entender algo de lo que decía, obviamente era mexicano… ¿O español? Su acento no sonaba como los residentes locales…

El hombre se veía mucho mejor a la luz de las cámaras, era de tal belleza física que Jessica pensó que estaba hecho a la medida para Isabella, vestía una camisa vino tinto a medio abotonar con unos jeans muy ajustados, era una típica rueda de prensa según parecía, tenía en el rostro una hermosa y brillante sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos, pero aun así se veía agotado. Agradeció a los periodistas y dejo que tomaran unas fotos con algunos otros caballeros vestidos de… ¿Toreros?... Jessica no era experta en ellos o en las corridas pero sabia con claridad su vestimenta y el objetivo de estas.

Luego de terminar la rueda de prensa, pasaron algunas imágenes del mismo caballero pero en estos videos estaba vestido de matador y se enfrentaba a un enorme toro. Pasaron contiguas imágenes de el caballero que al parecer se llamaba Edward Cullen, en varias ocasiones imágenes fugaces de este observando a Isabella mientras se encontraba en el ruedo… Su rostro era el de concentración pero sus ojos expresaban algo más por Swan… ¿_Amor?_... Siguió oyendo con atención tratando de lograr entender algo que pudiera darle con su paradero. Escucho _Guadalajara_ y las cámaras siguieron a _Edward_ hasta un hotel muy caro y reconocido, Jessica salto de alegría y anoto el nombre… Mañana temprano saldría a Guadalajara.

* * *

Tratare de actualizar pronto.

Saludos a los nuevos lectores!

**:)**


	13. Lo que ocurre en un Balcon

Lamento el retraso :S e estado muy ocupada y como que me fluia mas **Lagrimas de Sangre** mi otro fic. Lo recomiendo :)

En fin nunk dejo incompleta una historia solo las dejo en stand by xD pero algun dia terminan XD

* * *

Capítulo XI

Lo que ocurre en un Balcón

El sol comenzó a filtrarse por el gran ventanal de la habitación del hotel, era muy temprano y apenas comenzaba a amanecer. Edward acariciaba el rostro de Bella viéndola con una sonrisa torcida mientras dormía. No había cerrado un ojo en toda la noche, increíblemente después de despertarse el día anterior a muy tempranas horas de la mañana para luego enfrentarse a un enorme toro, confrontar conferencias y entrevistas para al final del día llegar al hotel y pasar una de las mejores noches de su vida con bella (la cual duro _Muchas _horas) no se sentía en absoluto cansado. Atribuía su enorme cantidad de energía a la adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo mientras se enfrentaba al toro.

Bella se estiro a sus anchas en la enorme cama encontrando con sus manos el pecho de su amante, sonrió y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la penetrante y escrutadora mirada de él.

-"Buenos días _mi vida"-_ Dijo Edward en un susurro mientras retiraba unos escurridizos mechones de cabello achocolatado del rostro de Bella, esta le sonrió en medio de un bostezo y hundió su rostro en su pecho, besándolo y acariciándolo suavemente.-"Sabes… pronto comenzaran Los Sanfermines en Pamplona y tengo la costumbre de asistir cada año… Me encantaría que fueras conmigo"- Acuno la cara de Bella entre sus manos y la miro con ojos rogantes esperando una respuesta, Ella solo lo veía con un brillo peculiar en sus ojos el cual se fue apagando a medida que pasaban lo segundos, su mirada se transformo en confusión y no pudo seguir manteniendo el contacto visual, hundió su rostro entre el pecho de Edward y oculto su mirada con su espeso cabello.

-"¿Por qué haces esto Edward?"- Trato de que su voz no sonara débil ni temblorosa, pero no pudo evitarlo. Sentía las lágrimas a punto de salir y un nudo en su garganta.

-"¿Por qué hago qué Isabella?"- Su voz se torno dura, y Bella sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba bajo de ella.

-"Sabes que la decisión que tengo que tomar no es nada sencilla… Y que posiblemente me iré en tres días… Sabes que no es fácil mi posición y tú ¡solo le echas leña al fuego!"- Bella se incorporo de la cama sin mirar a Edward, camino por la habitación desnuda y tomo su bata de seda roja colocándosela furiosa, tratando que su rabia la dominara e impidiera salir las lagrimas. Luego huyo al balcón y se sentó en el mismo sillón en el que se sentó la noche anterior, coloco su cabeza sobre sus manos y trato de callar sus pensamientos. Reconocer que amaba a aquel hombre solo había complicado más las cosas, antes estaba más clara con lo que tenía que hacer. Antes sabía que era algo pasajero, tal vez si se quedaba con él se aburriría en un tiempo y lo dejaría, pero eso era _antes_. Ahora que sabía que no sería nada pasajero y que sus sentimientos eran más fuertes que los que jamás había sentido, no tenía ni idea de que hacer. Si dejaba a Jacob… Le haría sentir el dolor más grande del mundo, su carrera se iría en picada y de seguro los medios la comerían viva, viviría feliz con Edward pero no soportaría la culpa. Si dejaba a Edward… Seguro moriría ella.

-"Lo lamento…"- Le susurro Edward al oído mientras se sentaba junto a ella silenciosamente.

-"Necesito estar... Necesito estar sola Edward, tengo que pensar muy bien esto"- Edward se paró de la silla y se apoyo en los barandales del balcón dándole la espalda a Bella.

-"Lo que desees… Yo esperare, lo que decidas estará bien para mí… Así no sea lo correcto, lo aceptare. ¿Quieres que me vaya del Hotel o… volverás con tus amigos?"- Su voz era tensa y dura, a la vez fría y cortante, no estaba nada feliz con esa decisión y Bella lo sintió.

-"No quiero volver con mis amigos…"-La reacción de Edward era entendible, pero aun así fue el toque final para que las lagrimas de bella salieran triunfalmente y corrieran por sus mejillas. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y lloro en silencio.

-"Shhhh… Me iré ahora mismo si eso deseas… Pero no llores por favor… Me estas matando Isabella…"-Dijo Edward suavizando el tono de su voz a la vez que la abrazaba consolándola.

-"Lamento esto Edward… Lamento hacerte pasar por esto… Yo…"- Edward la callo con un dulce beso para luego acariciarle el rostro y mirarla con dulzura.

-"Shhhh, sabía que este momento llegaría… discúlpame a mí por hacerme ilusiones y negármelo"- Sonrió con tristeza para luego besarla nuevamente-"Solo deseo pedirte dos cosas, antes de irme"-

-"¿Qué?"-

-"Una es que me permitirías dejar… ¿Dejarte a Sam y algún otro Guardaespaldas? Solo por el tiempo que permanezcas en México… Así no me elijas a mí… Solo quiero saber que estás segura"-Bella lo miraba a sus profundos ojos cuando expreso esas palabras, su mirada se iba apagando cada vez mas hasta casi dejar dos enormes hoyos verdes vacios… Sin vida.

-"De acuerdo…"-

-"Bien. La segunda cosa es que… Si no me elijes… Solo… No lo digas… Solo vete, será más fácil para mí no escucharlo."- Hizo una expresión de dolor que borro instantáneamente con una sonrisa, o un intento de sonrisa.-"Te amo Isabella… Eras lo mejor que ha pasado en mi vida y lo único que valdrá la pena recordar…"- acaricio por última vez el rostro de Bella sintiendo que un vacio comía su interior, empezando por su corazón para continuar por sus demás órganos vitales, lentamente el dolor lleno su pecho y sentía a punto de explotar o de sentir una combustión espontanea. No soporto seguir viendo mas el rostro de aquella mujer que había transformado su vida, aquella mujer que hacia latir su corazón, aquella mujer que le había dado una razón por la cual seguir, él respiraba por ella, y ella tenía su corazón en sus manos.

Se aparto de ahí rápidamente y comenzó a vestirse mientras hacia unas llamadas hablando en español muy rápidamente, tratando de concentrarse en otras cosas, tratando de no salir dominado por sus sentimientos, como siempre había logrado.

…

-"Sabes dónde encontrarme ¿no?"- Repitió Edward mientras que sus gafas oscuras reflejaban el rostro rosado y los ojos humedecidos de Bella. Esta solo asintió y sollozo para sus adentros-"Shhhh… Todo está bien cariño, no pasa nada… Te dejare con Sam un móvil privado, ahí estará mi numero…"-Dio un largo suspiro y apoyo su cuerpo pesadamente contra el umbral de la puerta mirando fijamente hacia el techo.-"En fin… ¿Estarás bien? Quédate cuanto tiempo necesites y pide lo que desees… Pagare todo"- Su voz se entrecorto un segundo y su mano voló a su mejilla escurriendo una lágrima, mientras que carraspeaba para ocultar el dolor de su voz.

-"Estaré bien… Gracias… Tu… ¿estarás bien?"-Pregunto Bella observando sus manos.

-"Lo estaré solo si tu lo estas… Te amo"-Edward se quito las gafas y tomo el rostro de bella entre sus manos viéndola profundamente a los ojos, observo sus carnosos labios y admiro la belleza de su rostro pro ultima vez.-" Te amo."- Dijo en susurros luego la beso lentamente al mismo tiempo que bella derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas mas y mojaba su rostro con estas. Ese último beso, que pareció una eternidad a la vista de muchos ocurrió en un parpadear para los protagonistas, y dejándoles un hueco en lugar de corazón además de un frio vacio que los comenzaba a carcomer por dentro.

Edward separo sus labios lentamente y junto su frente de la de su amante, aspirando por última vez el aire restante entre ellos y saboreando el dulce aroma de Bella.

Soltó su rostro y se alejo rápidamente, se coloco sus gafas a la vez que desaparecía por el pasillo seguido por su sequito de guardaespaldas, Bella mantuvo su posición por unos minutos, observando el pasillo solitario y desolado. Recordando la presencia de su dios leonino, sintió un frio rotundo correrle por el cuerpo y la inmensa tristeza que le embargaba minuto a minuto. Se recostó en el umbral donde hace minutos estuvo su matador y trato de encontrar en este la fragancia de su esencia.

-"¿Se encuentra bien _señorita?"-_ Pregunto Sam apareciendo a las espaldas de Bella, ella no había notado su presencia en toda la mañana.

-"¿Te has enamorado alguna vez Sam?"- Pregunto Bella cerrando los ojos y apoyando la cabeza en el umbral.

-"Si _señorita _hace mucho tiempo…_"-_

_-"¿_Que paso con ella?"-

-"Bueno digamos que… Ella no se enamoro de mi"- Dijo Sam en un susurro

-"¿La olvidaste?"-

-"Hasta el sol de hoy… Pienso en ella todos los días"-

-"¿La odiaste?"-

-"Solo al principio… Luego entendí que no puedes obligar a nadie a quererte, pero ese no es su caso _señorita_"-

-"Lo sé… Sabes… Menos mal que Edward te dejo conmigo"-Abrió los ojos lentamente y saco a relucir una débil sonrisa para luego perder el conocimiento…

…

Jessica estuvo a primera hora al frente del hotel, esperando. Solo eso. Viendo todos los ángulos, calculando todas las entradas y observando los mínimos detalles, veía a cada hombre y mujer salir, cuantos hombre de traje negro tipo _Men in Black _entraban y salían de aquel lujoso hotel y cuantos estaban en el aparcamiento.

Pudo contar unos catorce reconociendo a uno que estaba en el lobby sentado y dormitando, era enorme y voluminoso, era aquel el que se encontraba con Bella en la televisión, nunca se apartaba de ella según había notado. Eso era buena señal. Cada vez estaba más cerca de su cometido.

La mañana pasó lentamente y pensó que hoy no capturaría nada en especial, pero no importaba se conformaba con haber encontrado el hotel y al guarura, hasta que la suerte le pego de frente. Isabella Swan estaba en uno de los balcones con una bata de seda roja, estaba sentada y con la cabeza posada en sus brazos, al segundo salió detrás de ella el famoso Cullen y lo mejor de todo es que se encontraba solo con una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Se sentó junto a ella y la rodeo con un brazo, Jessica apunto su cámara y tomo fotos de la pareja, _esto_ _es un tesoro_ Pensó Jessica mientras tomaba fotos como loca de todos los ángulos posibles, hasta logro capturar algunos besos dejando bien claro el tipo de relación que mantenía con aquel hombre. Cuando Cullen entro de nuevo en la habitación Bella lo siguió y Jessica supo que eso sería todo lo que obtendría por hoy.

Fue corriendo a su motel de tercera y comenzó a revelar los negativos, los resultados la satisficieron en su totalidad, en aquellas fotos se veía el amor profundo que aquellos amantes sentían uno por el otro y viceversa, y ahora TODOS verían ese amor…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, esta historia se acerca a su fin :)

Saludos!


	14. Medios

Aqui les subi otro cap :) mañana proximamente subire otro kisas :)

Este es el ultimo por hoy :) asi compenzo mi tardanza anterior xD

Hola! Nuevos lectores!

Gracias por seguir leyendome Antiguos Lectores!

* * *

Capítulo XII

Medios

-"Preciosa, me gustas y creo que estoy enamorado de ti pero… Me puedes explicar de nuevo ¡¿por qué demonios volvimos a estados unidos tan pronto?"- Repetía Emmet mientras bajaba de la limosina una de las pesadas maletas de Rosalie.

-"Cariño mi trabajo es muy importante y cuando digo MUY importante lo digo en serio, además Jasper se merece unas vacaciones y si no volvía y le daba una vuelta a su oficina seguro lo hubiera hecho el mientras dormía"-

-"El Sr. Black me matara"- Emmet bajo la cabeza y comenzó a cargar dos maletas sobre sus hombros.

-"No, no lo hará. Primero se la vera conmigo"-

-"Dios… Como quisiera hacerte el amor aquí mismo"- Dijo Emmet entre carcajadas a la vez que Rosalie le daba un golpecito con su cartera sonrojada.

…

-"Lo que dijiste, antes… ¿es cierto?"- Le pregunto Rosalie a Emmet mientras desempacaba unas cosas de su maleta más grande.

-"¿Qué cosa?"-

-"Eso que dijiste… cuando bajamos de la limosina…"-

-"Ah… si por su puesto Preciosa, me excitas mucho cuando te molestas"- Rosalie cerró la maleta de golpe y se sonrojo nuevamente y oculto su mirada.

-"Eso no. Digo… Eso que dijiste… Que creías que… Te estabas enamorando de mi…"- Emmet pego un saltito de la impresión y callo del sofá donde estaba recostado.

-"Eh… Eh… ¿Yo?... Eh… ¿Yo dije eso?"-

-"Eh… Si. Pero no importa, fue una imprudencia comentarlo… Me iré al trabajo de Jasper"- Rosalie sintió una punzada en su corazón al ver como había actuado su novio y deseo nunca haber pronunciado aquellas palabras, salió como bólido del apartamento dejando atrás la estrepitosa voz de Emmet que la llamaba cada vez más lejos.

…

Rosalie llego en menos de veinte minutos a las oficinas de Vogue, el personal la conocía muy de cerca ella una vez había trabajado allí como editora y junto a su hermano una vez fueron el dúo dinámico, pero aquellos tiempos quedaron atrás cuando Rosalie encontró su actual trabajo en Avon.

Llego a la oficina de su hermano y comenzó a ojear sus papeles, hablo con las secretarias y demás editores subordinados, luego reviso la correspondencia pendiente cuando un sobre manila con letras en rojo llamo su atención.

_Solo al Editor En Jefe… _

_¿Interesado? Llámeme._

_Jessica Stanley _

Tenía el número de Stanley justo después de la nota, Rosalie abrió el sobre a la velocidad de un trueno y en ella vio una foto con dos personajes muy conocidos por ella. Edward y Bella. Besándose en un balcón, ambos semidesnudos, solo cubiertos por una bata y una toalla. Rosalie sintió que su boca llegaba hasta el suelo y como sus cabellos se erizaban.

Sabía que Stanley era una periodista sagaz y solo el hecho de que consiguiera tales fotos y en _México _lo confirmaba aun más. El asunto ahora era, ¿Bella sabría de esto? Eso no era importante por el momento. Lo importante era que ese sobre había llegado hace dos días a la oficina, Stanley podía haberles dado las fotos a alguna otra revista.

Rosalie tomo el teléfono lo más rápido que pudo y tecleo los números del sobre.

-"Stanley al habla"-Escupió una áspera voz femenina

-"Buenos días… Hablo de la oficina de Jazz… Del Sr. Hale editor en Jefe de Vogue"- Rosalie estaba nerviosa y su ansiedad le hacía fallar la voz

-"Ah… Pues si llama por el sobre que envié, creo que debería hacerlo el mismo… Claro si está interesado"-La malicia sonaba en su voz y lleno los oídos de Rosalie

-"De hecho el Sr. Hale está interesado solo que pensó que la oferta ya había sido aceptada por alguien más…"-

-"Pues no se equivoca, ayer mismo vendí _mis _fotos a más de cuatro revistas que no perdieron la oportunidad y dos televisoras que quisieron la noticia… Hoy debería estar el aire lleno de mi descubrimiento. Mejor dicho ya lo está… Dígale al Sr. Hale que si quiere la noticia vea el canal once ahora mismo."- Dicho esto Jessica corto la llamada, Rosalie encendió un pequeño plasma empotrado que Jasper había mandado a instalar por sugerencia de ella, coloco el canal once y ahí estaban…

_El Pequeño GRAN Amorío de Swan_

Se escribía en todo lo alto y en grandes letras rojas. Salía toda la información de Cullen y alguna extra sobre Bella y su compromiso con Jacob Black.

_¿Cómo lo tomara el Sr. Black?_

_Rico+ Poderoso + Cabron= Jacob Black_

_No se conformo con el dinero Ella deseo pasión _

Por todos los canales televisivos no solo en el once se encontraban estas noticias, Rosalie siguió observando embobada lo ocurrido y pasando lentamente los canales, uno en especial le llamo la atención. En él estaba Bella y un guarda espalda enorme y mexicano, mucho más grande que Emmet, este la protegía de los periodistas y los paparazzi que la cubrían como moscas al caramelo mientras gritaban preguntas, según la fecha de la pantalla indicaba que ese encuentro había pasado ayer en la noche cuando Isabella salía de un restaurant. Siguió cambiando canales y en este encontró algo más alarmante. Este era de Edward.

_¿Para él solo fue una aventura? Pero… ¿Para ella que fue?_

Decía el encabezado y las imágenes concordaban con las palabras, Edward estaba con una joven cenando en un bar de Acapulco, sonreían y se tocaban una que otra vez de manera delatadora, luego otras chicas parecidas a modelos extranjeras se unieron a la mesa mientras que dos se sentaban en el regazo de Edward, este solo sonreía y disfrutaba la vista.

_Ring… Ring… Ring…_

El teléfono celular de Rosalie comenzó a sonar y esta salió de su ensimismamiento.

-"Ho… Ho… ¿Hola?"- Contesto Rosalie temblorosa y pensando que haría.

-"¡¿Dónde diablos estabas Hale? ¡¿Has visto las noticias? ¡¿Sabias algo de esto?"-Jacob Black gritaba furioso desde el otro lado del auricular.

-"Eh… Bueno… Si y no"-

-"¡¿Dónde diablos esta Emmet? No contesta mis llamadas y tengo que despedirlo"-

-"Jake Emmet… Bella le dio unas vacaciones antes de llegar a México no quiso decírtelo pero… Bueno supongo que no te dice mucho ¿no?"-

-"Supongo que no… No las pagare con Emmet… ¿Pero donde esta _ella?"- _su voz paso de molesta y dura a fría y dolida.

_-"_Eh… No lo sé. Llamare a Alice, ella sigue en México. Tal ves la pueda localizar"-

-"Es decir que… Alice y Ella no están juntas"-

-"No… Bella se separo de nosotras al segundo día de estar en México… No supimos de ella hasta hace cuatro días."-

-"Se fue con… _Ese _hombre de la televisión"-

-"Si... Lo siento"-

-"Llámame cuando la localicen"-Jacob tranco el teléfono de golpe y Rosalie se dispuso a llamar a Jasper.

-"¡Por dios Rose pensé que nunca llamarías!"- Dijo Jasper sin saludar, su voz estaba nerviosa y tensa.-"¡¿Viste las noticias? ¡¿Sabes algo de Black?"-

-"¡Sí! ¡Esta como loco! ¿Tienen idea de donde está la famosa Srta. Swan?"-

-"Se dirigía a Acapulco esta mañana, quiso que cenáramos con ella esta noche pero no hemos tenido noticias hasta el momento de ella."-

-"¿Sabía algo de esto? ¿Su voz como se notaba?"-

-"Parecía feliz, tranquila, dijo que tenía una noticia para nosotros… No creo que sabía lo de las fotos."-

-"¿Abra terminado con Cullen? El parecía muy a gusto entre esas chicas"-

-"Ammm no tengo ni idea, según se ellas son españolas un contacto me estuvo informando del tema, no saben cómo están relacionados pero Bella estaba Feliz… En realidad no sé, cuando tenga noticias te lo hare saber."- Jasper colgó el teléfono dejando a Rosalie sola en la gran oficina mientras que se volvía a ensimismar en la televisión asombrada e impactada por las noticias.

* * *

Saludos!

:)

Dejen Reviews


	15. Alcohol

He aki el nuevo cap :)

Gracias por el review **Mayra-erika** Tus palabras me alientan :)

yo tmpoco entiendo como mis historias no tienen tantos reviews.. Son timidas quizas x q muchas personas los siguen :S

no me desanimo mientras lo pongan en favoritos XD

En otros terminos XD este fic esta por acabar :) este creo que es el penultimo cap (suposicion es posible que haga otros dos apart de este depende de que tan largo me sale el capitulo final)

en fin Disfrutenlo!

* * *

Capítulo XIII

Alcohol

-"El Sr. Cullen se pondrá muy feliz _Señorita"-_ Le decía Sam a Bella mientras el avión aterrizaba suavemente en el aeropuerto de Acapulco.

-"¡Si lo sé! Seguro ni se imagina lo que hare"-

-"Estoy contento con su decisión _Señorita, _bueno cualquiera que haya sido su decisión me parecería bien pero… esta me gusta más. Me agrada su compañía"- Bella soltó una risita y le dio un golpecito a Sam

-"Igual a mi Sam, eres un buen amigo"- Sam sonrió apenado y se coloco unas gafas oscuras dejando la conversación hasta allí. La aeromoza anuncio que los cinturones podían ser desabrochados y que pronto se abrirían las puertas de salida.

Sam cogió el equipaje de mano de Bella y se dispusieron a salir del avión.-"Sam… lo que paso anoche… En el restaurant. Esos paparazzi… Eran estadounidenses ¿no?"- Pregunto Bella una vez que se encontraban en el enorme pasillo conductor entre el avión y la sala recibidora del aeropuerto.

-"Anoche había mucho alboroto, de lo poco que pude escuchar… me parece que si eran estadounidenses… ¿Por qué?"-

-"Crees que… ¿Hayan descubierto lo mío con Edward?"- Pregunto Bella nerviosa.

-"Eh… No lo sé _señorita_ pero… entre los gritos y preguntas de los paparazzi creo que escuche su nombre, quizás lo saben y por eso estaban allá, a menos que siempre la persiguieran de ese modo"-

-"Si lo hacían pero… no con tanta desesperación… Tal vez si lo saben… Bueno algún día tenía que salir a la luz ¿no? Al fin y al cabo seguro que los medios notarían que la novia no se presento a la boda"- Bella soltó una carcajada, tratando de ocultar sus miedos y dándose cuenta que estaba en un momento decisivo para su carrera, los medios la comerían viva por lo sucedido y sin contar que si ellos se habían enterado de su situación seguro Jacob ya estaría al tanto, le dolía mas que nada saber que Jake se enterara de aquella forma y no de sus labios.

Siguieron caminando por el largo pasillo, al llegar a la salida de este Bella se encontró de nuevo con uno de sus más grandes temores esa mañana Los paparazzi… la rodearon como ratones al queso, haciéndole preguntas sobre su amorío con el flamante matador. Sam se coloco delante de ella cubriéndola con el cuerpo evitando que la fotografiaran o lastimaran, y Bella se escondía tras su enorme cuerpo tapándose la cara con la mano y maldiciendo en susurros.

A penas lograron salir del aeropuerto cuando mas periodistas se unieron a la revuelta, estos en parte eran mexicanos y otros europeos. Bella estaba a punto de entrar en un ataque de pánico claustrofóbico al ver tanta multitud abalanzándose sobre ella, el aire comenzó a faltarle y el mundo comenzó a darle vueltas, hasta que un rostro familiar apareció al otro lado de la eufórica multitud haciéndole señas con las manos alzadas y gritando su nombre, algo que Bella escuchaba muy lejano. Sam vio a la persona conocida y empujo suavemente a Bella dándose cuenta de que no se encontraba bien como para avanzar sola. Siguieron empujando a la multitud hasta llegar junto al coche que Alice había aparcado para su escape.

Alice entro como bólido y encendió el coche mientras que Sam empujaba a Bella dentro de este y luego subía el, una vez a dentro Bella perdió el conocimiento y Sam acomodo su cuerpo inerte en el asiento, con aspecto preocupado.

-"¿¡Bells! ¡¿Qué le hiciste mastodonte súper desarrollado? "- Grito Alice al ver el estado de su amiga.

-"¡No le hice nada! ¡Debió ser la impresión de esa multitud enardecida! ¡Sin mí se la hubieran comido viva!"- Grito Sam buscando algo en el equipaje de Bella para poder despertarla.-"¿Hablando de eso, que hace usted aquí?"-

-"Bella me llamo anoche, me dijo que vendría a Acapulco, supuse que sería temprano y he estado toda la mañana esperando aquí, ¿bella sabe de esto?"- Dijo Alice lanzándole unas revistas a Sam

-"_Ahí mi madre_… La _señorita _Swan se morirá al ver estas fotos… ¿y qué es esto?"- Dijo Sam tomando otra revista del montón y poniendo toda su atención en una foto en especial.-"Que hace él… Y ellas… No puedo creerlo"-

-"Bueno… Créelo. Tu jefecito con más de cinco chicas hermosas y sonriendo a la luz de las velas… espero que Bella haya terminado con él, porque eso es lo que nos iba a decir hoy ¿no? "- Sam carraspeo un poco y se dispuso a echarle unas góticas de agua a bella en el rostro y a quitarle el sudor de la cara, esta comenzó a mover los parpados y a moverse en el asiento, luego abrió los ojos lentamente y se incorporo en el asiento desorientada y con ayuda de Sam

-"Que… ¿Qué paso?"- Dijo Bella colocando su cabeza entre las rodillas tratando de ignorar un punzante dolor de cabeza.

-"Se desmayo _señorita_, pero todo está bien, su amiga apareció en el momento justo."- Dijo Sam ocultando la revista con la foto de Edward.

-"Alice… ¿Qué haces aquí?"-

-"Salvándote linda, pensé que era obvio. Ahora vamos al hotel y hoy mismo salimos a estados unidos"-

-"¿Qué? No, no Alice yo me quedare…"-

-"Bella linda estas un poco acalorada con todo esto, no tienes por qué quedarte, seguro Jacob entenderá y te dejara mantener tu empleo, los medios olvidaran esto y todo seguirá igual…"-

-"No Alice, escogí a Edward… Me quedare con él."-Dijo Bella en un susurro-"Esa era mi noticia"-

-"Eh… _Señorita…_ creo que debería reconsiderar eso."- Dijo Sam rápidamente y pasándole la revista.

-"Que…"- Bella observo la imagen de arriba abajo, esas chicas jamás las había visto cuando estaba junto a él… no parecía mexicanas y definitivamente estaba totalmente extasiado con su compañía. Las manos de Bella comenzaron a temblar alrededor de la revista y a tensarse en esta arrugando el papel cada vez más. El rostro de Bella estaba cubierto por su espeso cabello y Sam no podía ver su expresión pero en segundos las lágrimas de ella comenzaron a bañar la imagen en sus manos.-"Sam… Creo que tu trabajo a terminado, deberías volver con tu _jefe"-_

-"Lo lamento _Señorita_"- Alice estaciono el coche a tres cuadras del aeropuerto y Sam comprendió la indirecta de la conductora.-"Buscare su equipaje en el Aeropuerto y lo enviare a su hotel… Que tenga una feliz vida y cuídese"-Bella lo abrazo y este bajo del coche a paso lento, a penas cerró la puerta Alice arranco a toda prisa por las calles de Acapulco.

-"Jacob lo sabe ¿no?"- Pregunto bella aun observando la foto no creyendo lo que sus ojos veían.

-"Si… Está furioso y dolido, pero te ama y seguro te perdonara…"-

-"Ojala… No creo que lo haga… No puedo creer lo tonta que fui…"-

-"Linda no fuiste tonta solo… Te enamoraste de la persona equivocada"-

-"No deberías conducir tan de prisa, Jasper te matara si se entera"- Dijo Bella tratando de cambiar el tema y lanzando la revista junto el móvil privado que Edward le había dado por la ventana del auto…

…

-"_Sr. Me reintegro a su servicio"-_ Anuncio Sam en castellano entrando al gran Chalet de Edward.

-"_Valla… Entonces… ¿Ella volvió?"-_Pregunto Edward sirviéndose una copa de whisky escocés seco, su voz se quebró un poco al hablar.

_-"Lo hará hoy mismo Señor… ¿Ha visto las revistas?"-_

_-"Si… Los periodistas me han perseguido como un prófugo… ¡Que carajo le importa a ellos con quien salgo a cenar o con quien no! Desde anteayer no puedo ni salir a comer con amigos porque me vigilan en cada esquina"- _Edward soltó la copa de golpe y tomo directamente de la botella, luego encendió un cigarrillo.-"_Bella me arruino la existencia"-_Dijo en susurros y con el más puro acento español.

-"_Pero jefe… no parecía que estuviera muy triste anoche en ese restaurante rodeado de mujeres"-_ Señalo Sam, un poco picado por lo ocurrido y molesto por como Edward había lastimado a Bella.

-"¿_Anoche_?_... ¿También me fotografiaron anoche? Malditos sean esos fotógrafos…"-_ Tomo otro largo sorbo de la botella en sus manos y se tiro en el sofá más cercano, Sam se acerco dándose cuenta de que su jefe no era el mismo y que maldecía más de lo normal, observo detalladamente la habitación y se dio cuenta de que habían muchas otras botellas de alcohol vacías por la habitación.

-"_Eh… Señor… Que hacía en ese restaurante con tantas mujeres, pensé que amaba a La Señorita"- _Edward soltó una carcajada irónica y volvió a engullir el liquido de la botella

_-"¿Amarla? Por favor Sam… ¿Amarla? Quisiera poder decir que la amo… Quisiera poder decir que lo que siento por ella es simplemente amor…. Pero no… Sam no es eso… Lo que siento por Isabella Swan es más que el maldito amor, es como la hoja de un cuchillo filoso que se clava cada vez mas profundo en mi maldito corazón…"- _Edward se paro del sillón y comenzó a caminar lentamente por la habitación arrastrando consigo la botella de whisky-"_Es como un fuego interno que me quema cada partícula de mi ser… cada hebra, cada filamento de mis terminaciones estaba atado y se mantenía vivo gracias a ese fuego que ahora… Solo es hielo. Un hielo filoso y gelido que al tocarlo se quiebra en mil pedazos… El Corazón que una vez tuve… el corazón que esparcía aquel fuego llameante y eterno ya no se puede llamar corazón… Definitivamente ese corazón ya no es corazón. Es un hoyo negro ahora… un pozo sin fondo, un agujero, un vacio profundo que va carcomiendo cada parte de mi ser y esparciendo el frio por mi cuerpo… Isabella era mi corazón Sam… Era mi fuego… Mi vida… Ya no soy nada Sam… En cuanto anoche… Eran mis primas, Te conté de ellas ¿no? llegaron de España hace unos días y las lleve a conocer Acapulco… pero los malditos medios deforman todo"- _Soltó una sonrisa torcida y se dejo caer de nuevo en el sofá tomando grandes cantidades de licor y terminando de un jalón el cigarro en sus manos.

_-"Señor… Creo que debería dejar de beber esa no es la solución"-_dijo sam arrepintiendose de tratarlo de forma tan cortante_  
_

_-"En este momento si. Déjame solo…"- _Sam salió lentamente viendo como se consumía aquel hombre en su soledad y depresión, pensó que lo mejor sería darle unos días para que se levantara por si solo…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado!

Saludos!

**:)**


	16. Epilogo

Bueno aqui esta el ultimo Capitulo :)

Les aconsejo escuchar **Hold on** de **Michael Buble** cuando lean la parte final esta señalada con "-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-." :)

Gracias por leer mi fic :) y Hola nuevos Lectores!

* * *

Capítulo XIV

Epilogo

_Desearía estar allí para ti._

_Jacob._

Bella arrugo el delicado papel entre sus manos y lo arrojo al otro lado de la habitación, habían pasado exactamente dos meses desde su viaje a México, dos meses que pasaron como años pero sin causar efecto alguno en su destrozado corazón. Cada noche revivía con claridad cada caricia, toque y palabras que alguna vez Edward llego a propinarle.

Jacob por lo contrario a todo lo que ella imagino, en ningún momento la abandono. Admitió que se sintió dolido y traicionado, decepcionado en gran parte pero se culpo a sí mismo por trabajar en exceso y no prestarle la atención necesaria a su futura esposa, le pidió que olvidaran lo ocurrido y lo superaran juntos y planeo seguir con sus antiguos propósitos de matrimonio.

Bella rechazo la oferta. No se encontraba emocionalmente estable como para casarse con él, lo lastimaría más si seguía con esa farsa. Decidieron quedar en amigos y ver si con el tiempo su relación se fortalecía nuevamente, cosa que Bella dudo mucho, después de conocer a alguien como Edward.

Jacob por su lado no dejaba de dejarle recados a Bella, obsequios, llamadas… Todo con tal de recuperarla, y Bella solo deseaba olvidar todo lo ocurrido y tratar de seguir con su vida y eso significaba no volver por donde empezó todo, con Jacob.

Alice se encontraba con todo el brillo de la maternidad y Jasper comenzaba casi a idolatrarla con todos sus caprichos, se mudaron juntos y habían puesto fecha para la boda unos meses después que nacieran los gemelos.

Rosalie había terminado con Emmet mas de tres veces últimamente, Emmet era caprichoso y poseía miedo al compromiso mientras que Rosalie era orgullosa y deseaba algo serio. Al final su amor siempre sobrepasaba sus problemas y terminaban reuniéndose nuevamente, no soportaban estar separados y no soportaban estar juntos, así eran ellos.

Los periodistas y fotógrafos habían dejado de acechar a Bella la mayor parte del tiempo, ya todos comenzaban a olvidar el asunto. Aunque de vez en cuando alguna foto de Edward aparecía en las revistas, según parecía Edward se encontraba en Pamplona, España por la fiesta de San Fermín. La mayoría de las fotos de Edward que llegaban a manos de bella muchas veces se encontraba con un desconocido. Un hombre destruido, con ojeras barba sin afeitar y tez sombría.

Se contaban rumores en los periódicos sobre una adicción a los narcóticos y alcoholismo pero nada confirmado, lo único que si era autentico eran sus arranque de ira contra los fotógrafos, ya dos de ellos habían caído en sus manos y terminado en la sala de urgencias. Los fotógrafos le temían pero aun así lograban capturar sus imágenes desde una distancia considerable.

En lo que concernía con las corridas no había participado en una desde hace dos meses y su competencia comenzaba a rumorar que ya se le habían subido los humos y que no valía para nada. Estos rumores fueron el impulso necesario para que Edward volviera al ruedo y próximamente en menos de una semana protagonizaría una corrida durante las fiestas de San Fermín.

Cada noticia que Bella recibía sobre Edward eran un pequeño aliento para su alma, aunque le dolía saber de su existencia se alegraba de que estuviera bien en su mayoría, sin importar lo que él le hubiera hecho en el pasado, sin importar cuantas mentiras le haya dicho Bella lo seguía amando con la misma intensidad que antes y nunca lo olvidaría de eso estaba segura.

Bella sola en su nuevo apartamento observo cada esquina de este, en busca de algo que la entretuviera y lograra dejar atrás todo lo ocurrido solo por aunque sea unos minutos. En una esquina poseía una pila enorme de revistas con su rostro en algunas y el rostro de Edward en otras, las acomodo en orden y las lanzo al bote de basura. Se sirvió un Martini y se asomo por el amplio balcón absorbiendo un poco del sereno nocturno deseando emborracharse lo suficiente como para poder dormir tranquila esa noche y dejar atrás las pesadillas que la capturaban en la oscura habitación.

_Toc, Toc_

Alguien tocaba a la puerta y Bella se estremeció al oír aquel sonido. Eran las once de la noche y no esperaba ninguna visita y menos sin ser anunciada por el portero del edificio. Un poco victima de los estragos del Alcohol entro tambaleante a su apartamento y fue directo a la puerta, echando un vistazo por el ojo mágico se quedo completamente helada ante lo que vio.

_Toc, Toc…_

La puerta volvió a sonar haciéndole dar un brinquito y poniéndole los pelos de punta. Respiro profundamente y tomo valor, para luego abrir la puerta de golpe tratando de parecer segura de sí misma.

-"¡SAM! ¡¿Qué haces aquí? ¡¿Cómo has estado?"- Dijo Bella casi gritando y hablando rápidamente siendo comida por los nervios.

-"¡_Señorita! _Al fin la encontré dar con usted en esta ciudad fue peor que encontrar una aguja en un pajar"- Dijo Sam abrazándola eufóricamente y levantándola del suelo

-"Vaya Sam… Recuerda que… ¡Necesito respirar!"- Dijo Bella jadeando por aire pero aun así con una sonrisa en sus labios, Sam soltó una risotada y la coloco en el suelo.-"¿Me has estado buscando? ¿Por qué?... Ups que tonta soy, será mejor que pases y tomes algo de beber y me cuentes ¿sí?"- en segundos Bella se sintió en confianza con su viejo amigo y sus nervios se disiparon.

-"Si me encantaría, llegue esta mañana a Nueva York y me costó todo el dio encontrarla, no he comido nada en dos días para cumplir rápido con mi misión"- Sam se recostó en un enorme sillón mientras que Bella le daba jugo de naranja y la cena que no pudo ingerir más temprano por falta de apetito.

-"Misión ¿eh? Así que andas en la _misión_ de encontrarme"- Bella soltó una carcajada y fue a la cocina a buscar algo más de comer para su enorme amigo, este engullo todo rápidamente y comenzó a hablar con Bella aun en la cocina.

-"Aunque no lo crea _Señorita_ esta era una _parte _de mi misión y la he cumplido aunque ahora falta la parte más difícil."- Su voz gutural llenaba el pequeño apartamento y bella temió que los vecinos se espantaran, así que tomo el resto de comida y fue rápido a la sala.

-"¿Ah sí? Bueno Sam cuéntame cuál es tu misión"- Dijo Bella sentándose junto al comelón y tomando un poco del jugo, restándole importancia a su presencia.

-"Mi misión _señorita _y la razón por la que este aquí está más clara que el agua"- Sam hizo una pausa para tomar un gran sorbo de jugo y mordisquear un poco la comida-"He venido porque… No soporto la situación de mi Jefe"-

-"Tu _Jefe"-_ Dijo Bella muy lentamente y con voz casi inaudible.

-"Si Bella… jamás lo había visto así… Está totalmente loco, no deja de beber, de buscar peleas y hacer revueltas, nada le importa ni le interesa. Al día fuma casi tres cajetillas de cigarros y bebe más de cinco botellas de ron, no hace caso a consejos ni advertencias, cada rato habla de terminar con su miseria aunque nunca hace nada peligroso pero mis compañeros y yo tememos por el… Este viernes tendrá la corrida y con su estado físico y mental no creo que… No creo que salga triunfante de ella"- Un escalofría recorrió la espina dorsal de Bella y su expresión se ensombreció

-"Y… Y yo que tengo que ver con eso…"- Las palabras le salieron dolidas y entrecortadas.

-"Eh… Bella por favor tu eres la única que puede hacer entrarlo en razón"- Dijo Sam rogante.

-"¿Yo? ¿Por qué no sus chicas española? Estaba muy feliz y contento con ellas así que siga así."- Bella inconscientemente se paro del sofá y estaba dando vueltas por la habitación con los brazos entrecruzados en su pecho agitándolos fuertemente como en busca de algún calor interno.

-"_Señorita_ esas mujeres eran primas de mi señor… Habían llegado de España y el les mostraba Acapulco… Pero los medios ni se enteraron de la verdad… El la ama Bella y… Piensa que usted no lo ama, cree que eligió a Black"-

-"¿Es cierto eso?…"- Dijo Bella parándose de golpe y rogando que aquello fuera verdad.

-"No le mentiría para mi beneficio Bella… Mi jefe está muy afectado con esto… Cada día es peor y no podemos hacer nada… Solo usted…"- Bella no dejo terminar a Sam ya que corrió a su habitación y empezó a meter en una maleta todo que poseía a la mano mientras llamaba rápidamente por su móvil. El teléfono repico una, dos, tres y cuatro veces hasta que al fin contestaron.

-"¿Di… Diga?"- La voz adormilada de Alice fluyo por el auricular.

-"Alice cielo me iré a España, nos vemos en unos días avísale a los demás ¿sí? Lamento despertarte, ¡Adiós!"- Tranco el teléfono de golpe y comenzó a marcar un nuevo número. El aeropuerto de Nueva York.

Sam solo observaba asombrado la velocidad con que actuaba Bella desde la sala. Escucho con miedo como gritaba en el teléfono buscando algún vuelo que saliera esa misma noche para España. Después de unos minutos de agresivas llamadas por fin logro conseguir un vuelo privado para España, saldrían apenas se subiera al avión. Eso se conseguía al ser tan influyente.

Termino de hacer rápidamente su maleta y salió como bólido hacia la sala dejando la maleta en el recibidor y dándose cuenta de que algo le faltaba.

-"¡¿Sam te quedaras en ese sofá toda la vida o vendrás conmigo?"- Dijo Bella tensa y ansiosa, Sam pego un brinco y se le unió al recibidor en silencio pero feliz y más tranquilo porque su plan estaba funcionando.

Bella abrió rápidamente su coche y lanzo la valija dentro sin ver donde caía, encendió el coche y se dispuso a marcharse a toda velocidad, cuando nuevamente su sentido volvió a decirle que algo faltaba. Miro al puesto de copiloto y se dio cuenta de que era… Sam estaba parado fuera esperando que abriera la puerta que estaba con seguro. Bella de golpe abrió la puerta y Sam se metió muy lentamente para su gusto, ni siquiera había cerrado la puerta del vehículo cuando Bella ya había arrancado.

-"Vaya… Tiene prisa"- Dijo Sam abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad.

-"¿Prisa? No tengo prisa, cuando estemos en el avión camino a España estaré tranquila, mientras solo quiero llegar rápido al aeropuerto."- Sam se carcajeo al ver la ansiedad de bella y trato de no prestar atención a la velocidad que tomaba el vehículo.

…

El sol matutino comenzaba a estar en lo alto del cielo, y un avión comenzaba a aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Pamplona, España. Bella enterraba sus uñas en el asiento mientras que el Avión parecía ir cada vez más lento y no cumplir con sus expectativas. Sam tamborileaba tranquilamente con los dedos sobre el asiento, paso toda la noche y parte de la mañana durmiendo en el avión pero aun así sabia que Bella no había podido pegar un ojo.

-"_Señorita_ deberíamos encontrar un hotel para que descansara, antes de buscar a mi jefe"-

-"¿Qué? No, no, no Primero buscaremos a Edward, cuando lo encontremos descansare, no será de otra forma así que no vuelvas a repetirlo"-

-"Pero pensé que le gustaría que la viera hermosa… Bueno no digo que este fea solo que… Esas ojeras…"-

-"Sam Mejor cierras el pico antes de que te lance del avión."- Dijo Bella dándole un golpecito en el hombro y poniendo toda su atención a la aeromoza que anunciaba que podían soltarse los cinturones de seguridad.

Salieron del avión, con Sam siendo llevado a rastras por Bella, hasta que esta se detuvo y algo le pego de frente en su mente.

-"Eh… Sabes es una pregunta estúpida pero… Sabes dónde está tu jefe ¿no?"-

-"Bueno, se hospeda en una villa en las afueras de la ciudad aunque… a esta hora debe estar viendo como culmina el _encierro _de hoy"-

-"¿El _encierro_? ¿Y eso que es?"-

-"Oh es lo que más le gusta a mi Jefe en estas fiestas, sueltan a los toros por las calles de pamplona y los ciudadanos corren con ellos, llevándolos hasta la plaza de toros donde se realiza una corrida"-

-"Ya va… o sea que las personas corren con los toros _o _junto a los toros"-

-"Corren _junto _los toros"-

-"¿Y si un toro los cornea?"-

-"Mala suerte de aquel que sea corneado"-

-"Edward… ¿Edward participa en eso?"- Pregunto Bella jadeando del miedo.

-"En absoluto, lo hacía en otros tiempos, luego de sufrir unas corneadas dejo de intervenir ahora se conforma con mirar."-

-"Gracias al cielo… Vamos a donde este él"-

-"Mejor vamos a la villa, seguro están por terminar y estas fiestas son muy ajetreadas para un encuentro como el suyo"- Bella acepto a regañadientes y siguió a Sam a paso lento, estaba ansiosa por ver a Edward pero aunque fuera volando aun tendría que esperarlo.

…

La villa Cullen era espaciosa y colorida, por todos lados había naturaleza y casi podría decirse que era una finca o un pequeño rancho. Tenía piscina, cancha de tenis, establo con caballos y algunas vacas, poseía grandes zonas verdes y un pequeño bosque, era totalmente hermoso el paisaje y parecía que la ciudad se extendía a los pies de esta.

Sam y Bella llegaron después del medio día, habían algunos rostros conocidos por Bella en ese lugar. Algunos guardaespaldas la reconocieron y se alegraron de verla de nuevo y algunos hasta intentaron saludarla en su idioma.

En ese lugar Bella se sintió como en casa, totalmente cómoda y tranquila como hace unos meses se sintió en México, solo faltaba Edward apareciendo por el umbral de un momento a otro con una botella de champan y dos copas en sus manos para que todo fuera perfecto.

-"Sam… ¿Tardara mucho en llegar?"- Le pregunto Bella a Sam sentándose inquieta en un sofá del recibidor.

-"No se preocupe, El chofer me llamo hace unos minutos… ya viene en camino…"-Bella pego un salto y empezó a caminar por la habitación temblorosa.

-"Oh dios… ¿Y si no quiere verme? Dios Sam y ¿si cometí un error en venir? Mejor me voy…"- Dijo Bella nerviosa y corriendo por su maleta, Sam corrió tras de ella y la tomo primero.

-"Bella ya llegamos hasta aquí ¿no? Enfrenta esto como una adulta, ¡claro que desea verte! ¡Y si vuelves a intentar huir te ato a la silla!"-Bella soltó una risa nerviosa y se sentó en el sofá, sus manos temblaban y el miedo se apoderaba de ella, solo quería correr y perder la memoria. Temía tanto ser rechazada…

Un coche aparco en el enorme porche y por los grandes ventanales de la sala Bella observo a una Roll Royces Hummer y enseguida supo que era Edward el que venía en aquel coche, Sam salió de la habitación para recibir a su jefe mientras Bella se retorcía en el sillón pensando que aun tenía tiempo de escapar por la parte trasera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se paro indecisa y temblando de los nervios, sin saber qué hacer. De pronto la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver a un dios leonino… Un ser que parecía al mismísimo sol saliendo por el este en pleno amanecer. Edward estaba hablando en español con Sam y no había notado a Bella en ningún momento, hasta que Sam poso su mirada en una Bella temblorosa, pálida y sin respiración. Edward curioso por ver a donde se dirigía la mirada de Sam siguió su curso descubriendo el objeto de atención… Bella.

Edward sintió que su boca llegaba hasta el suelo y que sus ojos se expandían a niveles increíbles, olvido por un momento respirar y algo que estuvo dormido en su pecho hace mucho tiempo comenzó a despertar.

-"Eh… Señor los dejare solos"-Dijo Sam saliendo de la habitación.

-"¿Bella…? ¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces…?"-Dijo Edward jadeando y acercándose inconscientemente

-"Eh… No se… no recuerdo… Yo…"- Para ese entonces Edward ya estaba a cinco centímetros del cuerpo de Bella y esta lo miraba sorprendida de su estatura y recordando todo lo que habían vivido juntos. Edward alzo su mano lentamente hasta rozarle el rostro con su mano temblorosa no creyendo lo que veían sus ojos.-"Edward… Yo…"-

-"No pensé… No pensé que te volvería a ver… ¿Estoy soñando?"-dijo Edward ahora con sus dos manos acunándole el rostro y respirando pesadamente.

-"Te amo Edward… Yo… Te elegí… Yo… En ningún momento elegí a Jacob… Siempre has sido tú el único para mi…"- Dijo Bella saltando a su cuello y abrazándolo efusivamente mojando su camiseta de lagrimas.

-"Pero… ¿Por qué no volviste? Porque… Porque ahora es que…"-Bella le coloco un dedo sobre sus labios callándolo y dejándolo más confundido.

-"Vi unas fotos… Tu y como cinco mujeres más… Te veías tan feliz… Pensé que me engañabas… Lo siento tanto debí confirmarlo antes de huir…"-Edward mostro una sonrisa irónica y le profano un apasionado beso dejándolos a ambos casi sin aire.

-"Isabella Swan… Eres la criatura más peligrosa que existe"- La Beso nuevamente apretándola contra su cuerpo y alzándola en el aire, Bella eufórica entrelazo sus piernas alrededor de su cuerpo al igual que sus brazos sobre su cuello, riendo y llorando feliz.-"Te amo Bella… Jamás te engañaría con nadie, por más hermosa que sea… Tú eres la única Bella, eres mi todo… ¿Aun no lo entiendes?"- Dijo Edward con ironía y acariciándole su cabello.

-"Lo sé… Lamento ser tan tonta yo…"-

-"Shhhh Te amo tal como eres Isabella, lo que paso pisado… ahora…"- Edward Beso de nuevo a Bella para luego bajar hasta su cuello y ahogar una risa en este-"Te mostrare mi habitación…"-

Fin

* * *

Saludos!

Gracias por los reviews! espero que les haya gustado el fic :)

Sigan leyendome

ahora continuo **Lagrimas de Sangre** mi nuevo fic!

**:)**


	17. NOTA! AUTOR LEER

**N/A: **

**Hola!**

**Estas notas no se suben, lo se!**

**Tambn se que la historia ya termino XD**

**En fin. Solo la subo para saludar a los nuevos lectores y agradecer por sus reviews :) que aunque sean pocos aun asi me encantan!**

**Ok, me dejaron un review pidiendo una segunda parte :) **

**Pense bien la situacion y... Bueno estoy trabajando en ello. **

**Ya tengo el primer cap, pero no se como se desarrollara la situacion a medida que vaya realizando el FF**

**La pregunta es: **

**¿Desean una segunda parte? **

**Haganmelo saber las demas :)**

**Tmbien tengo otras dos historias a medio camino, Como **

**Lagrimas de Sangre, que tengo tiempo que no actualizo. Debido a mi corto tiempo y falta de animo :) pero pronto me pondre a trabajar en ello**

**Y Destino, que es la que tiene mi atecion momentaneamente, es posible que mañana actualice aquella.**

**Bueno en fin! nos leemos.**


End file.
